Family Matters
by StoryTime09
Summary: Thank you fic for the lovely krut09; you are an amazing person and even more amazing friend. Thank you for being so awesome and supportive when I really felt lost and alone. You're incredible. Enjoy the fic (everyone, but especially krut09!): There are few things Zed values more in life than the ones he loves. When one of those things is threatened, that's when chaos unfolds.


AN: This is another special fic; this time to say thank you to krut09 for being so incredible and amazingly supportive. This one came out a little later, but that's mainly because it has somehow morphed into one heck of a fic; I never thought I'd write a one shot this long, ever, but I guess the power of friendship really can surprise you! Thank you for being one of the kindest, most amazing friends I can ask for and helping me through what was a very scary time. I hope you like this (and everyone else, but especially you!) And, without any further stalling, enjoy!

* * *

When Zoey Necrodopolous was born, Zed didn't like her.

As far as he was concerned, Zoey had taken all his parents attention away for a long, long time without even being seen. Which was fine, kinda; apparently all babies were dumb and needed to have lots of help to grow up and look after themselves, like Zed could. So he could deal.

Then she came home, and his Mom didn't.

His Mommy was gone, and everything changed.

Suddenly he was all alone. His Dad was always sad, and busy looking after Zoey. He barely ever got to talk to him, or cuddle, or even see him; now it was always Auntie Zeva, or Mrs Maiz, or Uncle Zaziel. And there wasn't Mommy to teach him why. Mommy wasn't there to help him understand. She couldn't hug him and tell him it would be okay anymore. She wasn't there to sing songs and dance silly dances with, and talk about magic princesses and finding true love with. And it was all Zoey's fault.

Things came to a head when Zevon, flustered and chaotic, placed little 8 months old Zoey down on her play mat, asking his almost 8 year old son to watch her.

"No."

Zevon blinked, not really registering the young boy's word at first until he had to backtrack, squinting at him. "What was that Zed?"

"_No._" Zed repeated firmly. Zevon pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, turning and resting his head on the doorframe for a moment, a thousand thoughts whirling in his head. A surprising creak of springs caught his attention. He whirled around to find Zed wriggling off the couch. Before he could dart upstairs, Zevon snatched up his scowling son and set him on his lap, other worries instantly forgotten. "And why not?"

"...Busy. Got important stuff."

"More important than your baby sister?"

"Yes." Zed crossed his arms and glared. "She's just a stupid baby."

"Zedidah Jacob Necrodopolous," Zevon scolded. "You don't talk about your sister that way."

"But it's true!" Zed argued, little chin jutting out defiantly.

Zevon sighed. "Okay...why?" He asked, one eye still on the little girl playing with her makeshift mobile above. "Why is she stupid?"

"Cause...she can't do anything. She can't even eat or use the bathroom properly. She doesn't walk and we have to move stuff cause she's too stupid to not move out of the way." Zed paused. Zevon waited. Sure enough, a few seconds later he spoke again, much quieter, "Because she means I'm dumped off everywhere, and you're always sad, and Mommy's never coming back." Zed's tears burned his eyes and he fought down a sob. "I'm never gonna get a Special Mommy Hug again, and no one is here anymore except Auntie Zeva and it's all stupid." He finished.

"Oh Zed..." Zevon hugged his son, letting him burrow in even as he looked over his daughter. "I'm sorry kiddo. You're right, it is stupid I haven't been here with you too." He tipped his son's face up and wiped his tears. "But that's my stupid, not Zoey's."

"Daddies can't be stupid..."

"You want to know a secret?" Zevon asked. Big, painfully familiar brown eyes stared up in wonderment. "Daddies can actually be very stupid a lot of the time. And sometimes," he leaned in and fake whispered, "we're the stupidest people out there."

Zed didn't laugh, looking at his sister doubtfully. "Mom...she's still gone. Cause she had Zoey."

Zevon sighed. "Not quite." He said. Zed twisted his mouth. "Zed...what happened to your mom...it was sad. But Zoey wasn't to blame. If anything your Mommy was as strong as she was because she had you and Zoey to come home to." Zed still didn't look convinced.

"She's still gone. She's-she's not here anymore..."

"No. She's not." Zevon took a moment as his son sniffled. "Zed, your Mom loves you. So much. Even now. But just because she can't be with us out here, doesn't mean she isn't still right here." He tapped Zed's chest. "And Zoey..." he tipped his son's chin up. "Zoey is the last gift your Mom left for you and me."

"A gift?"

"Yeah. See, just like you hold a little piece of me and your Mom inside you, so does Zoey." Zed's eyes were wide and shining as he looked at his baby sister. "I know it's been hard, but Zoey is really special; because whenever you want your Mommy, there's always gonna be a little part of her there in Zoey. And," he squeezed his son in a tighter hug. "I know, and your Mommy knows, that Zoey is very special, and very lucky, because you're her big brother."

"Big...brother..."

"That's right. So, even though she can't do stuff right now, that's why you're here. To help her, and always protect her. And make sure that, no matter what," Zevon felt his throat constrict, "no matter what happens, both of you will always have a special someone to love and protect."

"Like Mom used to..." Zed whispered.

"Exactly, kiddo." He hugged Zed, pointing down at Zoey. "Right now, your Mom," he had to stop and start again. "Your Mom is an angel right now, watching over us all and protecting us even though we can't see her. She's going to be that little voice in our heads, and that little nudge to the side that keeps us safe. But, more than that, that angel part is carried on in Zoey too, and one of the best ways we can make your Mom happy is to take good care of her."

"She's...she's like a little zombie angel." Zed looked up at his dad. "Right?"

"Exactly." He fought the lump in his throat. "She's our zombie angel now, and that means we've got to take care of her, like big brothers and Daddies should. Okay?"

"Okay." Zed finally said, hopping down to go and sit beside Zoey. Zevon watched as Zed crouched beside Zoey, peering down at her. She stopped babbling, losing interest in the mobile to stare at her big brother. She grabbed at the air and, after a few long seconds of staring, Zed gently gave her his hand, earning a happy squeal from the baby in front of him. Zevon waited as Zed let Zoey latch onto his finger, still tilting his head as he watched her in silence for some time longer.

"You have Mom's eyes." Zed told her suddenly. Zevon was sure he'd burst into tears as he saw Zed smile. "But they're a little bit like Dad's too. Just like me, see?" He paused. "Mom always said 'eyes show people the things we feel inside that we can't ever talk about', so if we have the same eyes...I think that means we're going to be a good brother and sister." He paused again. "I'm sorry I called you stupid. Just because you can't talk and walk yet doesn't make that okay. And, until you can, I'm gonna be here. I'm gonna protect you, and hug you, and make sure you're safe no matter what." He pet the tiny green fluff on top of Zoey's head, making her beam up at him. "'Cause I'm your big brother. And that's what I'm here for. To protect my little zombie angel."

* * *

"Guess who?" Zed called as he opened the door, suitcase trundling over the threshold. Thunderous footsteps careered down the steps and Zoey burst out from the corner, skidding to a stop with a delighted grin.

"_Zed_!" She looked just behind him, bouncing up and down, pigtails flying. _"Addy!"_

"Hey there munchkin!" Addison greeted, her own suitcase in hand as she followed behind. Zoey wasn't paying attention, making the human girl laugh as she watched the siblings reunite, Zoey barrelling over to Zed and being caught in a giant bear hug. She shook her head fondly and embraced Zevon as the brother and sister engaged in their own little handshake.

"You kids know how to surprise an old man!" Zevon chuckled.

"Why are you here? I thought you were all busy with dumb university stuff!" Zoey asked.

The couple laughed, Zed's arm finding its place on Addison's waist. "We got a little surprise time off; half the staff have come down with a serious case of food poisoning, one of those fancy gala things," Addison said as Zevon and Zoey pulled faces, "yeah, I know, but it means that they basically had to just cancel classes for the entire campus for the next couple weeks. So we decided to pay our favourite people a little visit instead!" She said, letting Zoey squeal and attack her in a giant tackle hug, sending her staggering back under her weight.

"This. Is. _Epic_!" Zoey crowed. She grabbed Addison's hands, bouncing. "Just wait until you see my new moves! I learnt some at cheer camp and I've been practicing super hard and I really think I've got them down!" She said, Addison nodding along to the rambling earnestly.

"And how's school?" Zed asked, eyebrow raised. "You know you can't be a great cheerleader if you haven't got the grades to match." He warned her.

Zoey seemed to deflate. "I know." She hung her head. "It's going fine. Promise." She turned to Zed. "I'm getting mostly A's, that's good, right?"

"That's great." Addison reassured her, turning Zoey's head. "Don't listen to him; it took 2 years of tutoring for him to get his Algebra grade up to a B+. You're doing amazing." She said, letting Zoey giggle.

"Well maybe if my tutor wasn't so gosh darn cute, I might have focused on studying a little more…" Zed teased, leaning in and stealing a kiss as Zoey made noises of disgust. They laughed and Zed ruffled her hair. "She's right though, as long as you're working hard that's all that matters. I just know you're smart enough to do great because-"

"Whatever anyone does, a Necrodopolous does it better." Zoey finished, half smile on her face.

Addison raised her eyebrow, smile softening any malice. "And what does that make me?"

"A Necrodopolous through association." Zed teased, laying another kiss to her cheek.

Zoey hummed, bobbing her head up and down. "You've been family since like, _forever_. Human genes don't count. You're one of us in here." Zoey agreed, tapping her heart. A mischievous glint lit up her eyes. "Besides, I'm sure Zed's just _dying _to marry you, so it'll be real and by name soon enough!" Addison threw her head back and laughed as Zoey stuck her tongue out and scampered away from her brother's furious swat. She hurried back off up stairs as couple watched her go.

"Thanks for that," Zevon pushed off the doorframe, sliding over. Their laughter faded, Zed's brow instantly creased as Zevon glanced up to the second floor. "She's been a little down lately, it's nice to see her cheery again."

"She's been down?" Zed's face dropped. "What's going on? Has she said anything? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Zevon admitted. Zed growled and he held up his hands, "I tried to ask her about it, but she's insistent it's all fine." He sighed. "I'm sure it's just teenage worries but all the same…" he looked up the stairs, hand absently running over the bannister. "It's good to see her smile again."

"Maybe I should talk to her…" Zed worried his lip between his teeth until Addison turned his head, stealing his attention all to herself.

"You should," she agreed, "but not now. Zoey's happy right now. Let her have this before we bring her mood down with whatever's happening." She said. Zed continued gnawing on his lip until Addison released his grip with a swipe of her thumb. "Hey," she whispered. "We'll fix this. You've got this."

"I'll let you both get settled in." Zevon said, watching as his son melted against his girlfriend, pulling her in and whispering to her. The couple were oblivious as, with a smile, he slipped back to the dining room table and the mountain of papers he had left to go through.

Zed couldn't shake the unease swirling inside. "Maybe I shouldn't put it off...what if she's hurt, or-or there's some boy harassing her, or she needs help and no one's listening and if I wait too long she'll-"

"Zed," Addison cut him off as gently as possible, placing his hand over her heart. "Breathe. I know you can do that for me." She said as his heaving chest gradually slowed, shoulders slumping. "I know you're worried, I am too, but pushing her won't solve anything." She whispered, knowing full well their sensitive hearing knew no bounds. "She needs to feel safe to come to you. And she will, because there is nobody she loves more than you." Addison said, getting Zed to finally meet her eyes after staring at his shoes the whole time. "She'll come to you. Prompted or otherwise. But jumping down her throat won't help. Just...give her the chance to come to you first." She said.

"Yeah...okay." He huffed out a breath, glancing back where Zoey had run off. "I just…"

"I know." Addison said, covering his hand with hers.

His whole body softened as he stepped forwards, wrapping his arms loosely around her middle. "What would I do without you?" He mumbled, leaning down for a kiss before she had chance to respond. She hummed against his mouth, her hands sliding up over his body to hang loosely over his shoulders. They stayed there, lazily kissing, until a pointed cough interrupted.

Zevon smirked as the two pulled apart, dazed and not altogether there. "You think you want to move this to your room, son; or are you going to be taking permanent residency by our front door?" He asked, smiling as he nodded to their cases. Zed's undead heart surged to life with a panicked jolt, mumbling an apology as he snatched his and Addison's things up, leaping the stairs two at a time as Addison sighed and followed, flushing as Zevon's smirk grew a little wider. He waited until he heard a squeal and some giggling which was abruptly cut off, followed by a hearty slam of a kicked shut door, then sighed and headed off to make a cup of tea.

It was good to have all his kids home.

* * *

The weekend passed by as any other would. Zoey had barged into her brother's room at the earliest possible moment, yelling to Addison about cheerleading, then promptly shrieked and bolted back out, screeching about brain bleach as her shirtless brother tried to orient himself through the sudden commotion, his still groggy girlfriend barely able to sit up as the sheets pooled around her bare waist.

By breakfast Zevon was unashamed to tease his three mortified children as Zoey moaned about never being able to look at his room the same way again, Addison and Zed sporting impressive blushes as they avoided eye contact. Eventually they all settled down, Zoey bouncing to and fro with Puppy as Addison and Zed threw together breakfast for everyone, followed by the two girls headed outside to practice- Zoey watching in awe at the intricate moves Addison had learnt during her time away, and Addison gushing over how far Zoey had come.

"You're incredible Zozo!" Addison shouted as Zoey executed a flawless triple backflip and footwork combination. She lowered her phone camera as Zoey ducked her head. "Bucky's really going to _flip _when he sees this!" She said, laughing as she rolled her eyes.

"Your puns are as bad as Zed's!" She moaned, flopping onto a low set wall.

"And you love us both for it." Addison said, finishing her text to her cousin and plopping down beside the younger girl. "Just like we love you no matter what." She added, surprising Zoey with a kiss to the top of her head.

"...You mean it?" Zoey's voice had gone quiet, her head still bowed.

Concern bloomed red in Addison's chest as she drew Zoey into her side, one arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Of course, Zozo," she said instantly. "You're our special zombie angel; we love you _always_."

"Even if…"

"If what?" She stroked Zoey's hair as the girl started trembling. "Zoey? Sweetie, is everything okay?" Zoey didn't answer, and Addison was at a loss, still petting her hair as Zoey leaned further into the hug. "Because…" she began slowly, trying to find the best words, "if things aren't okay...that's not your fault. The world...it kinda sucks sometimes, but me, and Zed, and your dad, we always want to hear about it, because even if everything feels like it sucks, I promise we will do what we can to make it better." She finished. Zoey shuddered, and with a whine slammed herself straight into Addison's chest, almost knocking her flying. "Oh, Zozo...honey…"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise. Not for anything." Addison whispered, hugging her as tight as she could manage. Zoey sniffled and Addison's heart shattered. "We're all here, Zoey. You're safe here. It's okay." She mumbled.

Zoey sniffed again, then pulled back, swiping at her face. "Sorry," she muttered again.

"It's okay," Addison repeated, wiping her face with her sleeve. She pushed her bangs out of the way. "You wanna talk about it?" She asked, soft smile firmly in place.

To her dismay, Zoey shook her head, offering a weak approximation of what should have been a smile. "It's okay. Just...had a bad day, y'know? Sorry...for crying on you."

"Nothing Bree hasn't done a million times before." She said, finally getting a laugh from the young zombie. She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "Don't tell anyone, but she cries when she gets drunk." she whispered. Zoey's jaw dropped and Addison winked. She grew a little more serious. "I never mind taking care of her; not when she's sad, or crying, because that's what you do when you love someone. You protect them, and do what you can to make them happy and look after them." Addison paused, but Zoey stayed quiet. Instead she poked her middle. "Even when they've just got _way_ too drunk over the last cheer competition and want to cry about how cute puppies are." She finished, granting another small smile.

"And what's this I hear about getting drunk?" A familiar voice asked. The girls looked up to see Zed leaning by the back door, eyebrow quirked and arms folded.

"Nothing!" The girls chorused, Zoey bursting into giggles at Addison's subtle wink, not that Zed missed a thing.

"You'd better not be corrupting her," Zed warned, a smile already in place as he headed down to join them.

"Who me? I would never do such a thing!" Addison said, nose in the air as Zoey's head bobbled up and down, fighting giggles.

"I was actually referring to my darling sister there. After all," Zed lunged and attacked with tickles. "We all know the _real _troublemaker in this family!" He shouted over her shrieks of laughter, dodging flailing limbs. Addison laughed, letting him chase her around the garden, both using Addison as a defence as they darted around at speeds only they could manage. Zoey had a beaming smile as she skirted around her brother's dancing fingers, eventually sprinting off into the house with a triumphant yell, sticking her tongue out and slamming the door as her footsteps faded away into the house, leaving Zed and Addison chuckling to each other.

He came over and wrapped an arm around her, thumb smoothing circles out over her jacket. "Everything go okay?" He asked, laying a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Yes and no." She mumbled. Zed frowned as she sighed, brow creasing further as she recounted what happened. "I tried to get her to open up but… it was no good." She swallowed and leaned into his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her middle. "I know I said to wait, but...there's something really wrong going on, Zed."

"I'll see what I can do." Zed promised, looking up at Zoey's bedroom window.

"I feel like I've failed her." Addison swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. "I just want her to be happy."

Zed kissed her hair and hugged his beautiful girlfriend closer, setting his chin on her head as she cuddled into his chest. "So do I, princess. So do I."

* * *

Not long after, Zed was knocking on his sister's door, waiting for permission before entering to see her curled up by her headboard holding Puppy in her lap.

"What's up?" She asked.

Zed shrugged and perched by the bed. "I just wanted to catch up…" he ruffled her hair. "Since I've been off at college we haven't had as much time to hang."

"Really?" She frowned at him. "You usually wanna go make kissy faces at Addison."

"Well," Zed drew the word out. "The great thing about college is I can generally make kissy faces at Addison _all the time_." His eyes went wide. "And wouldn't you know, sometimes I get to _actually _kiss her too!" He laughed as Zoey groaned and he pounced, wrapping her in a hug. "But I don't get to spend as much time with you anymore so, here I am." He said, ruffling her hair. She giggled and pushed at him, the two engaging in some playful wrestling, ending with Zoey launching herself at her brother and knocking him up into the headboard.

"Victory!" She punched the air, Puppy yipping from the floor as Zed laughed and held up his hands as she crowed in triumph for a while.

"Now up!" He patted her legs. "You're heavier than you used to be." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head as she beamed over. He sat up, smiling a little more reservedly at his sister. "So, what's been going on with you short stack?"

"I'm not that short!" Zoey whined.

"You'll always be short to me, so answer the question." She fidgeted instead. He tilted his head. "What? Too cool for your older brother to know about?" His eyes went wide. "You haven't been doing drugs have you?"

"What! No!" Zoey's jaw dropped until she noticed Zed's twinkling eyes and whacked him with a pillow.

"Then come on." He said, leaning over. "Is it so wrong to want to know what you've been up to whilst I've been gone?"

"No, but…" she shrugged, sitting cross legged on the bed. "Just not much to say. I still cheer and stuff, but...that's still it." She perked up, bouncing. "What about you? What's it like down at Westhill?"

"Well," Zed paused, thinking. "Addy and I are living together, so that's new. Exciting though. And she's still cheering."

"She's so good!" Zoey gushed.

He smiled. "Yeah, she is. She's pretty incredible. In fact…" he took a deep breath. "I actually…" he stopped again, glanced at the door and then back to his thoroughly intrigued sister. "This stays here, alright?" He checked and she nodded without question. "I want to ask Addy to marry me."

"_Oh my God!" _Zoey squealed. She slammed her hands on the bed, leaning forwards. "I was just kidding! Are you serious?"

Zed nodded. "Yep. She is...she is the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Do you have a ring?" She asked, eyes sparkling brighter than any diamond.

"Not yet. I want to get the perfect one. Something she'll adore." He said. He smiled over to her. "So...You're okay with it? If Addy became your sister?"

Zoey responded by whacking him with the nearby pillow. "Have you taken a football to the head?" She asked. "Of course! She's like the best big sister I could ever _dream _of!" She grinned. "Way better than a dumb big brother."

"Hey!" Zed vaguely swatted her.

She laughed and they settled into silence for a little bit until Zoey spoke up again. "Why'd you tell me anyway? It's not like you need my approval." Zoey said.

"Well, I trust you." He smiled and poked her stomach. "You're important, and if there's anyone I want knowing my dark secrets, it's you." He softened as she stared, mouth parted ever so slightly. "You're my little zombie angel. We tell each other everything. Even if it's the scariest parts of our lives, we have each other. Right?"

"Right…" Zoey looked at her lap, trailing off.

"So," Zed leaned forwards, trying to get her to meet his gaze. "How have things been, Zo'?"

"...It's okay." She whispered. Zed's heart sank when she didn't look up.

"Nothing interesting at all?" He asked, resting a hand on her knee. Cracks ripped through his chest as she shook her head without looking his way, shoulders shaking. From the floor, Puppy whined, pawing at the bed and nosing towards Zoey. She stretched a single hand down and he licked at her fingers.

"Not much happens in Seabrook." She whispered. "You guys took all the fun with you."

"Not all of it." He squeezed her knee. "You're still here, after all." He whispered. She didn't take the bait. Still he waited. Hoping. Praying. The silence bounced around the room as he watched her sit, head bowed and shoulders hunched. The quiet itched under his skin. "Zo'..." he barely breathed her name.

"...You should go be with Addy." She whispered. "Like, finding out what kind of ring she'd like. Or what size she is. And if she suspects anything. Stuff like that."

Zed stared, processing what had just happened. Zoey kicked him out. Zoey never kicked him out. He waited for her to take it back, but she didn't. He sighed, and got off the bed. "If you say so, Zozo." he whispered. She didn't answer. Puppy whined by his ankles and, in a last ditch effort, he scooped the little dog up, settling him on the sheets with a kiss to the top of her head. But it didn't work. Her shoulders hunched and she urged the dog onto her lap. He bowed his head and crossed to the door.

"Zed?" She called out as he crossed the threshold. He whipped his head around so sharply something cracked. She still wasn't looking at him. "...gar gargiza." she whispered.

"Gar gargiza za zu." He whispered back. She didn't turn, and with a sigh, he left, door closing with a quiet click. Zed waited a little while outside, but the room remained silent, only the sound of creaking bedsprings the clue anyone was inside. Swallowing around the painful lump in his throat, he made his way downstairs.

Addison looked up the second he emerged, face falling as he walked in.

"No luck?" She asked, carding her fingers through his hair as he sat down beside her on the couch. He shook his head, drawing her in to cuddle. She moved without hesitation, letting him cradle her to his chest as he buried his face in her hair, breathing in that fresh jasmine and ocean air that always drifted around her, comforting in a way he would never be able to articulate.

"She kicked me out." He mumbled. "She's never done that before. Even when we were kids and I'd bug her, she'd yell at me to go, sometimes throw stuff...but she's never kicked me out."

"Oh, Zed…"

"I don't know what to do, Adds." he whispered. Tears were choking him, steel bands constricting his lungs. "I don't know what to do." He hugged her to him as Addison pulled herself as tight as possible, arms around him and head on his chest, neither speaking as they soaked in each other's presence, wondering how on earth they could ever fix something like this.

* * *

It all came to a head on Friday.

Zoey had been growing quieter and quieter as the week rolled on. All three of them did their best to break through her shell, but to no avail. No tactic could get Zoey to open up. Zed and Addison were at their wits end, Zevon tempted to just pull Zoey in and take her to a doctor, or some other professional. But Zed refused; he wouldn't let Zoey be the one punished for whatever was hurting her. The two almost coming to blows over the whole idea until Addison stepped in, mediating the two and pointing out it could make things worse, and should be a last resort if they used it at all. But there were more important things to focus on.

So, they kept trying. Smiles, open ended conversations, spending time together and taking her out under the guise of treating her whilst they were in town. Although it didn't sort the crux of the problem, she seemed to perk up each and every time they were together. It wasn't perfect, but they'd take it.

They were on the couch when it happened.

Since Zoey was at school, and Zevon out at work, the pair had settled in for some down time; throwing themselves on the couch (Addison tucked firmly in Zed's arms so he could steal kisses whenever he liked, not that she was complaining) and turning on some old Disney movies for them to lounge to. And that peace lasted for most of the day.

Zed and Addison whirled around as the door banged open suddenly, a surprise given their quiet afternoon.

"Hey Zoodlebug, how-" Zed stopped mid sentence as a green haired blur shot past, silent as the wind as she whipped up the stairs. A few seconds later another door slammed. "...Zoey?"

"You should go talk to her." Addison said, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "I'll break out the hot chocolate and cookies." She said, detangling their limbs. Zed nodded, absently squeezing her hand on his way past, appreciation for his amazing girlfriend washing through him as she pottered about the kitchen even as he crept up the stairs.

He padded down the hall to her bedroom, pausing only as noise floated out from within. He froze. She was crying. Zoey was crying.

Without another second of hesitation, Zed reached over and knocked. The sound instantly stopped. "...Yeah?" Zoey's voice was wobbly and cracked over the word.

"Hey, Zozo, you okay in there?" Zed asked voice low as he leaned against the door. "You kinda flew past just now."

"Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine," Zoey was a very bad liar, much like the rest of her family, and Zed frowned outside the door as he heard her sniff. "I'm just...busy. Lot of homework and stuff." She said. Zed waited, heart clenching as he heard her sniff again. Then again. An electric jolt flashed up his spine when she hissed in pain through the door.

"Zoey?" He asked, pressing closer. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. She didn't reply so he gripped the doorknob. "I'm coming in." He warned.

"No, Zed-!" Zoey didn't finish because he was already opening the door, stunned at the sight in front of him.

His little sister had a black eye. Worse; a black eye and a scrape over her cheek, as well as deep scrapes over her hands that she was trying to patch by herself with their tiny first aid kit. Her cheeks were streaked and eyes puffy, fresh tears already building as Zed gaped in horror.

"Zoey…" he whispered. That single word had her bursting into tears, the first few falling silently before a huge sob burst from her. Instantly Zed was at her side, pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair as she tucked herself into his chest. "I'm here Zuzu, I'm right here…" he soothed. He rocked her back and forth as her tears soaked his shirt, mumbling nonsense as she hiccoughed and wailed.

Zed quickly shot Addison a text to warn her of the situation, then his entire attention was on Zoey, as her sobs dried up, leaving her trembling and gasping in his lap. His arms wrapped tight around her tiny frame, as a tempest of fear and rage and concern roared in his chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as her tears at last subsided.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Zed reassured in an instant, tipping her chin up and wiping her tears from her face, careful to avoid her cuts and bruises. "But, Zoey...what happened?" She averted her gaze but he brought it back to meet his eyes again. "Bubbles, I can't fix it if I don't know what's going on."

"...Nothing to fix…"

"Zoey," Zed sighed, rubbing her back as he spoke, "you have a black eye." He said, heart hurting as she flinched. "Those don't just happen. And even if it did I'd still worry because that would mean physics is broken and I had 4 years of AP Science wasted." He added, relieved as she snorted out a wet laugh. He sobered, pressing his nose into those pigtails she never grew out of. "What's going on, Bubbles?"

"...It's stupid." She was all choked up.

"Never." He assured her, but Zoey still shook her head. Zed bit his lip, wracking his brain for a solution. "Do you...do you just not want to tell me?" He asked, aching as the question slipped past his lips. "Would it be easier if Addison were here? For some girl talk?"

Zoey still shook her head. "It's just dumb…" she dug the heel of her hand into her good eye. "I'm being dumb."

"Zoey Zarella Mariella Necrodopolous," Zed took both her hands in his, stern as he spoke. "Don't you ever say that about yourself again. You are not dumb, ever. And whatever's happening is not dumb either."

Zoey bit her lip, but before Zed could push, he could see her beginning to tear up again. He tried to hug her, but she shook and pushed away. In the briefest second where Zed, for the first time, felt at a total loss of how to comfort her, salvation came in the next instant.

There was a soft knock at the door before it swung slowly inwards and Addison appeared, tray of hot drinks in hand. She smiled gently.

"Addy?" Zoey blinked. "Wh…?"

"A little birdie told me there was a sad little zombie up here who could use a hot chocolate," she whispered, then let herself smile wider as she settled on the bed beside Zed. "But I couldn't find one, so you'll have to do instead." She said, handing off a mug filled with whipped cream, marshmallows, and pink and green sprinkles to the young girl. Zed's undead heart swelled and jolted to life as Zoey giggled and smiled, her spark flickering back to life as she all but dunked her face into her mug.

Zed opened his mouth, but a hand on his knee drew his attention. Addison shook her head just enough for him to see, the look in her eyes filled with words she couldn't say, but he understood and accepted, also taking a proffered mug from her.

_Give her a minute._

So they did. Silence fell except for the sipping of drinks and Zoey's outraged gasp as Zed plucked a marshmallow from her drink, then a surprised laugh bursting out as Addison swatted him over the back of the head when he was busy pulling faces at his sister.

At last, the mugs began to run dry. Addison set hers off to the side, smiling even as Zoey stared down into her drink. "Feeling better?" She asked quietly. Zoey hesitated, then nodded. Addison smiled. "That's good. Better is always something. Maybe not good, but the first step to it." She said, hand coming to settle on Zed's knee as Zoey peeked up, clearly mulling over her words. She leant over, halting only to get her silent permission before brushing some of Zoey's bangs away to see at her bruises better. She winced. "How about we get these cleaned up, and then after we talk it all out?" She asked.

Zoey squirmed. "You don't have to…"

"We want to." Zed said without hesitation. Zoey looked between them, but seeing only gentle smiles and warm eyes, she slumped and nodded.

Addison kept her soft smile, shuffling closer to take a better look. Her touch was light as she examined the young girl. She winced. "That's an impressive shiner," she murmured. "You're going to need to ice it to take the swelling down." She said.

"I'll grab some." Zed offered.

Addison shook her head, already climbing off the plush mattress, "No need." She kissed his cheek. "You're probably better at hand injuries anyway, god knows the amount of times you've had them beaten up at football." She said, drawing another giggle out of Zoey as she left the room.

"She's right, as much as she can be a pain about it-"

"Love you too!" Addison's faint voice called back, drawing a simultaneous snort from both zombies.

"Let's see what we're dealing with here…" Zed muttered. He turned her hands back and forth as gently as possible, murmuring apologies as she winced and hissed. The red stood out so starkly against her grey skin, Zed felt his own blood ready to boil over at the sight alone, unwilling to think about the implications of how it happened, when, or who might have been involved for fear of his own reactions. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the antiseptic from the first aid kit, dabbing the alcohol onto a cotton pad. "This is gonna hurt a little, Bubbles." he warned. Zoey nodded, chin jutting out defiantly even while her lip wobbled. Sure enough, once the first swipe of cotton passed over her skin, she swore violently, proceeding to bite her lip to keep anything else escaping. Zed raised an eyebrow. "I'll give you a pass. Once." he warned as her eyes lit up and she opened her mouth, quickly closing it on clarification. His heart broke with every hiss, wince, and bitten back curse, but by the time Addison returned with a plate of cookies and an ice pack, he'd managed to wrap her hands almost completely; winding the last of the gauze around as she settled in.

Zed held Zoey's hands, wiping away any tears and calming the thunderstorm of fury whirling inside. His primal urges thrashed against his chest when Zoey whined as Addison cleaned the cut on her face, how she flinched even as his girl mumbled soothing words and placed some ointment over it, designed to help with their slower healing rates.

With a plaster set across, Addison pet her hair, gently setting the ice to her eye as she did so. Zoey flinched and Zed watched the same pain he felt flash through Addison's face.

"It's gonna suck for a while," she murmured, helping Zoey keep the pack in place. "But it's gonna help it get better much faster." She assured. Zoey nodded silently. Zed glanced up, the two nodding over Zoey's head.

Zed slid off the bed, wandering to sit on Zoey's other side and wrap an arm around her. "You ready to talk about it yet?" He asked softly.

Zoey paused. "...Do I have to?"

Addison tilted her head, a pained smile in place. "No, but, I think it would be a good idea if you did." She whispered.

"This isn't a little thing, Zuzu," Zed agreed. She bowed her head. "Zoey...please. Let us help."

"...it started about two months ago." She whispered, staring fixedly down at her lap. "It-it wasn't bad. I didn't even notice but...at school, some of the girls...they were saying mean things about me." She rubbed her nose. "That-that I was stupid, that zombies were just dumb animals and I proved it, or I was ugly and...stuff like that." She trailed off. "I didn't mind that. I have cheerleading and stuff, and you guys, so I didn't care what they said. I was just gonna prove them wrong." She glanced up to her brother. "Whatever anyone does, a Necrodopolous does better."

"Got it in one, Zozo." Addison said as she ran her fingers through her hair; Zed nodding along as a muscle jumped in his jaw, holding Zoey a little closer.

"But they didn't stop." She sniffled. "I...my lunch started going missing. Dad kept getting upset cause he thought I was losing it or giving it away, but I didn't know where it was going. I-I only found out when I told the teacher and she saw one of 'em taking it at recess." She said. Zoey shuddered, Zed rubbing her arms gently. "That-that stopped, but only when I asked why it was still happening. Then...they started...getting worse. I couldn't find my homework even when I packed it, or it was all ripped and ruined. People said I was cheating when I wasn't. Lots of things like that."

"Did you tell a teacher?" Addison asked. "Or another adult?"

She nodded. "But they never saw them, and it was lots of people saying I was lying, so they said there was nothing that could be done. I-I got in trouble for missing too many assignments, and then…" she wiped her eyes. "Someone said I'd deliberately dropped someone at cheer."

"Zozo…"

"They proved I didn't, and the girls who said it were off the squad, but then…" more tears started snaking down her cheeks as she was cuddled tightly in between Zed and Addison. "They started...saying stuff to me."

"Can you tell me anything they said?" It seemed Addison was the only one who could talk as Zoey bowed her head. She rubbed her shoulders and kissed her hair. "You don't have to if it's too much." She whispered.

"...They said I was...I was a freak." She mumbled, voice thick and choked. "That I could practice for 1000 years and I'd never be a Shrimp, because they're amazing and I'm nothing but a failure. That I'm ug-ugly and weird. That I should have just stayed dead because everyone would be happier without me." She went quiet again. "That nobody could love a monster like me, and anyone saying otherwise is just too nice to tell the truth."

"Oh honey…" Addison kissed her hair and wrapped her up as Zed mirrored her actions silently. "_None_ of that is true."

"...They said you only put up with me 'cause you like Zed. And-and that…" Zoey wiped her eye with the heel of her hand. "I was a coward who always had to have my brother fight for me. That he probably hated me for being a baby and still needing him like that."

Addison heaved out a heavy breath as Zoey's breathing wobbled, gasping and wavering as she was cradled in the safety of their arms. "Zoey…" she tipped her head up so their eyes met. "_None_ of this is true." She repeated. Zoey opened her mouth but Addison shushed her. "_None of it._" She smiled a little before growing serious. "We love you. And we love you because you're smart, and talented, and kind. Because you're one of the bravest, bestest people in the whole world."

"That's not a real word…"

"You make it real." Addison tapped her nose. "I don't hang out with you because of Zed; I might have _met _you because of your brother, but I hang out with you because I love you, and I think you're one of the most amazing people I know; zombie or human. And one of the best cheerleaders I've ever seen. And I've seen a _lot_." Zoey looked back down at her lap, frowning, so Addison kept going. "If you're not a Shrimp, I will eat my pom poms. You are a perfect Shrimp, and an even more perfect young lady."

"...Really?"

"Absolutely." Addison said, meeting her eyes the second Zoey peeked up. Zed nodded, his first smile appearing as she glanced across to him, kissing her temple and cuddling her tight.

"Our zombie angel…" he mumbled, bringing a little smile to Zoey's face.

Addison kept up her soothing strokes of Zoey's hair. "So these kids...they did all this too, hmm?" She asked.

Zoey nodded. "I-I didn't do anything to them, I swear!" She said, turning to them both frantically. Her brother and Addison were quick to soothe, so she continued. "They'd done things before, but it was only like, tripping me or elbowing me during cheer, stuff like that. But…they came up after school today. Said…said I needed to take a hint and leave. That it was their school. They didn't want monsters stinking everything up. Then they…" she rubbed her nose more vigorously. "One of them pushed me down, and-and someone kicked me. I-I was scared so I tried to run away but someone pushed me back and…and said Zed wasn't around to hide behind. Then...they punched me. I-I fell down again and hit my face when...when someone came over and they ran off." She stopped for a long while, and when she spoke again her voice was tiny, "they said if I told anyone they'd do much worse on Monday."

"Oh, Zoodles…" Addison was speechless. Zoey sniffled as the older girl wiped away her tears. "It's all over now. I promise. It's all over."

"But they said-"

"What they said doesn't matter. It's a _good_ thing you told us," Addison said, wiping Zoey's tears away even as more stung the back of her eyes. "It is Zo'. Because now we know, we can put a stop to it." She insisted.

Zoey just hung her head. "You shouldn't have to...I should be able to-"

"No, Zoey, you shouldn't." Addison gently disagreed, surprising the girl by taking her hands and holding them tight in her lap. "I want you to listen to me about this one, because it's important okay? More important than any cheer move or life lesson I teach you from here on." She said, waiting for her nod before continuing. "Bullying, of any kind, is not something you should try and take on alone. The reason they said all that stuff? Is because they knew they were doing wrong, and telling anyone would mean they'd get caught and have to stop." She sighed, and pulled her braid over her shoulder. "You see this?" She asked. Zoey frowned but nodded. "I have been bullied and teased for this ever since I stopped wearing my wig. And I'm a cheer captain, a valedictorian; if anyone should be able to handle it, it's me. But," she rubbed Zed's knee. "If I hadn't had Zed, or Bree, or Bucky even, I would never have been able to cope. Ever."

"But that's different-!"

"No, it isn't." Addison cut across, soft but firm. "It might _look_ a little different, but bullies are the same, no matter what they say or do. They're just bad people who need to hurt others to feel good about themselves." She smiled, empathy shining through, "no matter if it's about hair, or clothes, or anything; a bully is a bully," she kissed Zoey's forehead. "And you do not have to fight alone anymore."

"But…I should be strong enough to do this. I'm-I'm a Necrodopolous, we don't back down or- or give up."

"And you're not. But bullies always try and make someone feel alone; isolate them. They tried to do it to me too." Addison said, making Zoey's eyes go wide. "They told me I was a burden on my friends, that no one needed a freak like me. That they'd be happiest without me. Sound familiar?" She asked. Zoey gasped and she hummed. "But," Addison met Zed's eyes, softening a little, "your brother was there for me, and so were my friends the second they learned the truth," she turned back to Zoey, "and we're here for you."

"...Thank you." She whispered. The older couple just held her tight. Neither wanted to address their own feelings, a short glance telling them all they needed. From behind Zoey their hands brushed, just for a second of a second, then went back to their task.

It took some time, but eventually Zed and Addison pulled back. Addison stroked Zoey's hair, smoothing it out and retying her pigtail. Scratching sounded from the foot of the bed, drawing their attention. Zed crawled over and bent down, green hair disappearing from view for a moment.

"Looks like someone wants in on the cuddles," he said as he pulled back up, Puppy now in his arms. As if on cue the little dog barked, tail wagging furiously. Zoey giggled as Zed set him down on the bed, Puppy instantly trotting over and bouncing into Zoey's lap, trying to do all he could to lick her face.

"We might have found someone who slobbers more than your brother." Addison said, petting the dog's ears until she fell backwards with a cry, Zed having tackled her to plant wet kisses all over her face, much to Zoey's amusement. She flailed and giggled as Zed attacked her, finally settling one on her lips before sitting up and pulling her back with him, her hair now a disaster. "I take it back," she said, rubbing at her cheeks. "_No one _slobbers like your brother."

"And you date me anyway." he cooed, setting a much sweeter kiss to her lips.

"Okay, gross!" Zoey pulled a face, hugging Puppy to her chest. "I don't need this in my bedroom! If you're gonna be sappy, do it out there!" she said, pointing at the door.

They shared another loaded look before a false smirk pulled onto Zed's lips. "Well, if my darling sister insists, then, well," he hopped off the bed and scooped Addison into a bridal carry. "Out we go my dear!" He declared. Both of them revelled in the genuine, unbridled laughter coming from Zoey as Addison faux swooned as he swept her out of the room and down the stairs, trying to ignore the heaviness settled deep into their bones at everything that had transpired mere moments before.

* * *

It was only when they got to the kitchen that Zed deposited his girlfriend on the floor. Neither of them were smiling anymore. Zed turned and almost immediately punched one of the kitchen counters. Addison wasn't much better, knuckles white from her clenched fists. She took several breaths, centering herself as Zed hunched over the side, breathing heavy and uneven.

"Zed-"

"I can't believe I didn't notice." He whispered. "Why didn't I notice?"

"Zed, this isn't your fault."

"I'm her brother!" He turned, snarling, only stopping when he remembered who was looking at him. "I should have known!"

She crossed the room, tugging him down to her arms. "You did. The second something wasn't right you clued in and did everything you could to sort it." She rubbed his back. "And now? We're going to fix it."

"But still!" He wrenched away and paced over to the counter, brooding. "It took a black eye to get her to tell us." He bowed his head. "It's like she doesn't trust me anymore."

"That's not it." Addison joined him, rubbing his arm as his dark eyes swirled with inner storms. "Zed, those kids...you saw how she was." She said, watching his knuckles turn white and a muscle spasm in his jaw. "This was nothing to do with you, or me, or any of us. This was all about them, and how they terrified her into thinking she couldn't speak to _anyone_." She said. Zed didn't speak and she laid her head on his shoulder. "She trusts you, Zed. We still wouldn't know anything if she didn't."

Zed remained frozen, then tugged her in for a hug, head hooked over her shoulder. "How do you always know the exact right thing to say?"

"It's a gift." She joked, letting him press a soft kiss to her neck as she squeezed him tighter in the hug. They held on for another second then pulled apart, Addison blowing her bangs out of her face as she raked her fingers through her hair. "Now we just have to figure out how to deal with those brats…"

His face darkened. "Oh that's already sorted."

"...Is it really?" Addison quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Zed clenched his fist. "I have a plan."

"Like what?" Addison asked as she stepped back to examine her boyfriend. "Like talking to your dad, going through the proper channels to make sure these kids understand there's no way they're getting out of this one, kind of plan?"

"No." He snarled. "Mine's a lot more simple."

"Simple _how_?"

"I'm going to kill a bunch of 11 year olds." Zed growled.

"Okay, no." Addison drew him back to face her, cradling his face. "We do not need to deal with covering up a murder, and besides," she smoothed his jacket out. "Running off to avoid jail time will seriously mess up our degree plans."

"Fine...I won't kill them…" Zed grumbled, letting his girlfriend fuss. "Just seriously maim."

"Zed…"

"They deserve it!" He argued, throwing his hands up. "How can you be so calm about this?" He asked, staring down at her as she stared into his chest. "This whole time...you haven't said a word about those- those _monsters_ and they've been hurting Zoey and just...how can you be so unfazed?"

Addison snorted and met his eyes. "Because if I let myself be bothered I'll go hunt them down and wring their scrawny necks myself." She said, causing Zed's eyebrows to fly up to his hairline. Addison sighed. "Zed, believe me, I want them to be trembling in fear too. I want them to hurt like nothing else for daring to go near her. For even looking at her wrong. What they've done...it makes my blood boil. But charging in and scaring them isn't going to help Zoey. They're not going to stop, just get sneakier about hurting her." Her eyes glittered darkly. "That's why we have to play it smart."

He cocked his head. "How so?"

She smoothed out his shirt, smirking a little. "My mom was mayor for a long time before going for higher office. I've learned more than a few tricks about how to put the fear of God in someone without ever lifting a finger." She said, eyes flashing. "A few words here, a touch of intimidation there, add in some special tricks, and those kids will be looking over their shoulders for the rest of their lives in fear of what might be in store for them."

Zed shook his head, a smile beginning to bloom. "I am so in love with you." He said, leaning down and capturing her in a kiss. "My devious little vixen." He purred, smirking as she growled playfully against his mouth, nibbling on his lower lip as a groan was pulled from him, tugging her in tighter to his body.

"Oh, _gross_!" Zoey's voice interrupted them as she wandered into the kitchen, ice pack in hand as she pulled a face. The couple turned as she shuddered. "I do not need that image in my brain." she complained.

"What's up, Zoodlebug?" Zed asked, smothering laughter.

Zoey got sheepish, holding up the ice pack. "It, erm, melted. Sorry."

"Nothing to apologise for," Addison assured her, walking over, "let's see how it worked on that eye, and if you need a new one." She said, urging Zoey up onto a barstool. The little girl did so, Zed leaning over the counter as Addison worked her magic. "Yeah, you're gonna need a little more icing on that munchkin." She said, petting her hair as Zoey slumped. "But, I think I know something that might help take the edge off…" she reached into the freezer, setting the old ice pack inside. But, when she emerged, she had a tub of ice cream in hand along with fresh ice for Zoey's face.

"Is that-?"

"Strawberry and Vanilla, just what the doctor ordered." Addison said, handing her the tub as Zed tossed the girl a spoon, smiling at her smile as she dug in, despite pressing her new ice pack to her eye with a wince. Addison met his eyes and they shared a silent conversation.

_You want to lead this?_

_You're her brother. She trusts you._

_You're practically her sister, she'll trust you just as much._

_Together then?_

_Together._

"You know it's creepy when you do that," Zoey garbled the words around her spoon, jolting them from their staring. She was looking between them, cut still stark red against her skin and black eye painful to even look at, but that tiniest spark still dancing in her eyes made it worth being ridiculed a thousand times over.

Zed leant over the counter, smiling as best he could. "It's what happens when you meet the right person." He said as Zoey rolled her eyes. His gaze flashed to Addison who nodded, casually hopping onto a stool as he turned to Zoey with a heavy heart. "Listen, Zoey, what's been going on...we're going to fix it." He told her. She ducked to stuff herself with more ice cream. He looked at Addison, who nodded. "We want you to be in the loop here; this is your life and we're not going to do anything without letting you know first." He said. Zoey blinked over, and he softened. "No one's gonna talk behind your back or let anyone lie to you about what's going on, alright? You're gonna know everything."

"Okay…" She mumbled around the spoon.

Zed smiled, just for a second. "So, first thing's first, we're gonna tell Dad-!"

"What?" Zoey all but threw her tub down. "_No_! You can't!"

"We have to, Zoodles."

"You're brother's right." Addison added, soft but still firm, her hand a supportive weight on Zed's shoulder as Zoey stared with huge, wet eyes. "We're not doing it to be mean. But your Dad deserves to know and, more importantly, he _needs _to know."

"That's right. Because," Zed pushed on before she could protest. "We're gonna help Dad set up a meeting with the principal about all this."

"...Why?"

Addison smiled ruefully. "It sucks, but there's an order to this stuff. If we don't go to the principal first? Those kids' parents are gonna turn it around and lie their butts off to keep their kids out of trouble. If we go in first, we get a headstart to stop them from getting anywhere doing that."

"It's not going to help…" she muttered.

"Maybe not," Zed agreed, focusing on Addison's steady presence to keep his nerve. "That's why I'm also going to be walking you to and from school on Monday, and for the rest of the week to keep those kids off your back out of hours."

"And I," Addison added, "am going to talk to Bucky and my mom about this." She smiled. "My mom's a governor now, remember? And has more than a few contacts here and there from her years as mayor. If the principal refuses to do her job, then we can get someone in who will."

"But before we can do any of that- or beat the little snot rags," Zed added under his breath, smirking a little as Addison squeezed his shoulder not in scolding, but sympathy, before he carried on, "We _have _to let Dad know, Bubbles. It's not just important to this, but it's only fair he knows what's been going on." He added.

She chewed her lip. "Do I have to tell him?"

"Not if you don't want to." Addison assured.

Zoey bit her lip. "...Can you do it. I...I can't…" her voice wavered and Zed was around the table in a heartbeat, hugging her as tight as possible. She sank into his arms willingly, burying her face in his jacket.

"It's okay Zozo. It's okay."

"I don't know why I'm crying so much!" She wailed. "I'm-I'm such a-!"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Zed warned. "You finally get to relax after a long time of being so strong and brave, of course you're gonna cry a bit. I've done it. Addy did it. It's normal." he rubbed her back as her sobs renewed in intensity. White hot fury blasted out through his whole body as tremors wracked her tiny frame and vibrated right through him. "You cry it all out." he whispered. Addison jerked her thumb to the doorway and he gave a brief nod, watching her slip out, phone already going to her ear as she disappeared. Then all his attention was back on Zoey. Zoey, who was still bawling her heart out. Who had soaked his shirt through as he picked her up and carried her through to the couch, settling down and cuddling her tight. After several moments, Zed slowly began to sing, his fingers still carding through her rumpled hair.

"_A gentle breeze,  
From Hushabye Mountain,_

_Softly blows,  
O'er lullaby bay,"_

He rocked her back and forth, mind cast back to many years before. Before Zoey was around, and he couldn't understand why the officers were so mean, why they'd push him and his friends around, and another set of arms would hold him and another voice would sing the same words.

"_It fills the sails,  
Of boats that are waiting,  
Waiting to sail,  
Your worries away,"_

He could feel arms wrapped around him, and tears began to burn in his own eyes as Zoey shuddered against him, her smaller hands digging in in ways that would have been painful in any other situation, but only had Zed hold her closer in that moment, cradling her head to his chest in hopes his faint heartbeat would provide a modicum of relief. And throughout it all, he sang; harmonizing with a voice only he could hear.

"_It isn't far,  
To Hushabye Mountain,  
And your boat,  
__Waits down by the quay,_

_The winds of night,  
__So softly are sighing,  
__Soon they will fly,  
__Your troubles to sea."_

Zed could hear her still weeping against him, but her sobs were receding, silent tears still flowing through his shirt as Zoey burrowed deeper into his arms. His heart broke but rage burned icy hot to think of what those kids must have put her through for it to come to this. None of this showed in his song, rocking her back and forth as the words flowed from his lips.

"_So close your eyes,  
__On Hushabye Mountain,  
__Wave goodbye to the cares of the day,_

_And watch your boat,  
__From Hushabye Mountain,  
__Sail faraway,  
__To lullaby bay,"_

She wasn't crying anymore, just sat listening. Her whole body was still trembling uncontrollably, and Zed rubbed her back, pressing his face into her hair as he hummed the musical interlude, mind cast back to times long gone. The first time he'd done this, she'd been 4 and didn't want him to go to school and leave her. Then again when officers had pushed their dad around, and she'd been inconsolable. The first time she'd ever seen a rogue zombie. And each time, he'd pulled her close, tucked her in, and sung this song. Again, and again.

"_So close your eyes,  
On Hushabye Mountain,  
__Wave goodbye to the cares of the day,_

_And watch your boat,  
__From Hushabye Mountain,  
__Sail faraway,  
__To lullaby,"_

He paused only to press a kiss to her green roots.

"_Bay."_

The room faded to silence. Zoey was no longer crying, but stayed huddled up to her big brother. Zed didn't move- couldn't imagine shifting even an inch- as she sniffled against him, rubbing at her eyes with her knuckles.

"You don't sing that anymore." She whispered. "I missed it."

"I'll be sure to sing it more." He promised. "Whenever you want."

"I'd like that." She paused for a long while. "Are you really gonna walk me to school every day?"

"Yep. And back too." He looked down. "You gonna be embarrassed by that? Cause if you need I can switch with Addy."

She shook her head. "No I just...I…" She trailed off, but Zed waited and, eventually, "I don't want to be a burden."

"_What_?" The noise exploded out of him before he could stop it. She flinched and he cursed, pulling her back in as she tried to shuffle away, "Zoey, why would you _ever _even think that? You are so important to me. The last thing you are is a burden." He tried to make eye contact but she ducked into his torso. "What brought this on, eh? Is it those kids?"

"Not really." She mumbled, sitting up after a while and wiping her eyes. "It's just...you're grown up now. You-you're at college. And you've been dating Addison so long. You wanna _marry_ her." she hung her head. "Why should I be bothering you with my silly problems? It's all kid stuff. You...you don't wanna be dealing with that. With me. Not anymore."

"Says who?" Zed asked, tipping her chin up so they were finally eye to eye. "Zoey, you're my sister. It doesn't matter if I'm 20 or 200, your problems are always important to me; _you're_ always important to me." The corner of her mouth tugged up for just a second as he smiled. "I might not be at home anymore, but you? You're always right here," he tapped his chest, "And I am _never _gonna think you're a burden, or have any problem listening to what's going on with you." He smiled wide as she finally smiled back. "You are always gonna be one of the most important people in my life. Nothing's gonna change that. Got it?"

"...Got it." She whispered. Then out of nowhere tackled him in a hug, knocking the air out of him and sending him sprawling over the couch. "Gar gargiza." She mumbled into his neck.

"Gar gargiza, za ru, zagret." _I love you too, gremlin_, Zed replied, hugging her as tight as possible closing his eyes and feeling some of the tension that had been constricting his chest for so long melt away as Zoey's tiny arms wrapped around him instead.

* * *

It was soon Zoey's bedtime, Zed setting the ice cream back in the fridge as she tackled Addison around the legs when she reemerged from her phone call, almost knocking her flying from the force as Zed bit down laughter, watching his usually composed girlfriend flail for balance as she almost bent into a full crab as Zoey jumped on her immediately after sending them staggering back into the hallway. Addison managed to right herself, unwilling to be swayed by Zoey's pleas to stay up, as she and Zed carted her off to bed. After a quick duet and some goodnight kisses, they retreated back downstairs together.

"Everything settled?" She asked as they moved around the kitchen, two mugs in hand as she worked.

Zed hummed. "I know logically but," he groaned. "Is it wrong I still feel like I should have known what was happening sooner than I did?"

She shook her head, setting his tea down in front of him. "We all feel that way. Probably not as much as you but," she held his hand and kissed the knuckles. "We all want Zoey happy. We love her. I think...everyone's kicking themselves for not seeing it, at least a little. Even Bucky."

Zed nearly spat his drink over the table. "_Bucky_?" he repeated. Addison nodded, pulling out her phone. Sure enough, several texts from her cousin were there, demanding the names, appearances and social security numbers of whoever had hurt Zoey, as well as a promise to get them all blacklisted from cheer society. "Holy…" he shook his head.

"He's already planning to come down and surprise her with some one-to-one training, maybe bring a few of his new friends along too." She said, stowing her phone.

"How did it go with my Dad?" he asked, focusing on new topics instead of thinking on the bizarre twists his life seeming insistent on taking.

She sipped her drink. "He's gutted, obviously." she sighed. "We talked it out. He's gonna set up a meeting with the principal Monday, try and get it settled in the office. I'm gonna fill my Mom in on everything, and she's gonna be on standby. If the principal is as terrible as the rest of the staff, based on what we heard, then she'll be ready to take it to the school board and the media; she's even considering making it a public issue as a Governor so she can get word into the newspapers in a way that doesn't look suspicious." She smirked as Zed's eyebrows flew up to his hairline. "That last one was my idea."

"You are just…" He trailed off, eyes sparkling in the dark of the evening.

She waited. Then as he stared, a blush started working its way onto her face. "What?"

"Everything. You're everything." He leant over and surprised her with a kiss. "I know I've been distracted with Zoey, and all this stuff but," he held her hand. "I just...you've been so awesome. And always here and supportive and amazing and...I love you."

She turned her hand, lacing their fingers together. "I love you too." She said, kissing his knuckles. "And I get it; I don't mind, Zed. Zoey has to come first. It's okay." She looked up at the ceiling. "If you were still focused on me with all this, _then _I'd be mad. Like low kick mad." She said, still staring up and missing his smile, and the way he glanced down to their still joined hands. She turned back, sipping on her drink. "So, what are the weekend plans?"

"Dunno yet. Spend more time with Zo', but other than that…" he shrugged. "We could do Cheery's?"

She pulled a face. "Nah; all that vanilla over and over? What about Grim's? We could find some new music or something. Or," her eyes lit up, "I could do some recon on those kids and see what dirt we can find so your Dad can use it at the meeting."

"And even I'm gonna say that's too far dear." He said, laughing as she pouted, sipping her drink and grumbling a little until he squeezed her hand. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, ever." He said, still chuckling, "this is a side of you I do not ever want aimed at me."

"Then remember to do the dishes and you'll be safe." She teased, draining the last of her mug and walking past to the sink, kissing his cheek on the way. Zed watched her go, leaning back in his chair as his eyes drifted up and down as she stood by the sink. Finishing his drink, he wandered over, wrapping his arms around her middle as she hummed.

"You know...the night is young," he purred into her ear. "We still have time to indulge in some more..._grown up_ entertainment."

"With Zoey right next door?" She glanced over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "You do remember what happened the first morning back, right?"

"Well, what can I say?" He spun her around and pulled her in, waggling his eyebrows. "I like to live dangerously."

Her laugh was swallowed as he swept her legs from beneath her, padding up the stairs. For the first time since the whole mess had begun, hope began to swell in Zed's chest as they let the bedroom door close behind with a soft click.

* * *

By Monday, they had a whole new set of problems to deal with.

Addison and Zed were lounging together, Zed idly playing with her hair as she worked away on her laptop, some research paper open on it that he peeked at every now and again. The walk to school had been a success, though Zed was more than peeved that he couldn't see which kids were the ones responsible for the whole mess. Only the knowledge it would all be over soon enough had kept him from going over and interrogating every single one of them. That and Zoey's lingering discomfort about everything.

The voice in the kitchen from Zevon on his phone had been going on and off all morning. Neither of the students were a hundred percent sure of the details, but they knew he was setting up the meeting to get it all settled, so neither bothered him too much, Addison only breezing through to drop off some tea before heading back to her boyfriend. They both looked over when they heard his voice raise, occasionally seeing an arm gesticulate through the open doorway, but when it died back down they'd shrug it off, going back to their tasks and whiling away the idle hours.

A grunt and footsteps signalled the change, pulling their attention up as Zed's dad strolled in, phone still gripped tight.

"Everything go okay?" Zed asked.

Zevon was grimacing as he came further in the room. "We've got a problem."

"What is it?" Zed asked, arm around his girlfriend but focus wholly on his father.

"The principal arranged a meeting during my meeting for the latest hearing of removing an anti-zombie policy." Zevon said. "This is the one that we could finally get through about wage discrimination and job security. It's the big one." he grunted and ran a hand through his thinning hair. "If I don't go that policy could stay in place and affect all the zombies in Seabrook, maybe even across the country."

"Did you tell her that?" Addison asked.

Zevon nodded. "I _tried_, but she wouldn't listen and hung up on me."

Zed frowned. "What about the receptionist?"

"She said if the principal doesn't see a reason to change it then she won't either. That if it was really urgent I'd take whatever they gave us and be happy about it." Zevon shook his head as Addison's jaw dropped. He ran a hand through his hair again, the three settling into a mulish silence. "I'm at a loss…"

"I'll go." Zed decided after a while. Zevon blinked. "I'm her family too, right? And an adult. There's no reason I can't go in and fight for Zoey. It's not like I have anything on right now."

"Zed, that's…"

"I'll go too." Addison perked up. "They're always more intimidated when you have numbers on your side; having us both there will be a big help. Plus," she tipped her head, "if they're as bigoted as they seem, then having a human alongside might help light a fire up their asses and get something done." she scowled. "And if not, I'll show them why it should." Zevon and Zed gaped at her silently until she looked around. "What?"

"I love you so much." Zed whispered, kissing her hard and fast, hand covering her face as he cradled her close.

"Anyway," Zevon said, pointedly looking away until his son was finished. "Are you kids sure you don't mind doing this?"

"Not at all Dad. Besides," Zed's face darkened. "I'd like to meet this woman anyway. Someone who let's stuff like this go on under nose, and let's it slide without a care, well...it just doesn't sit right with me."

* * *

The meeting was set for a Tuesday afternoon at 2:45. After picking Zoey up Monday night, Addison and Zed took her out for pizza to explain the whole situation. She seemed better than before, and even spoke up about the kids' behaviour that day, how one had relentlessly mocked her eye- The word Cyclops being flung around- and how the teacher hadn't done much to stop them despite watching everything. Only Addison's hand on his knee stopped Zed going ballistic over that, instead aggressively ripping into his next slice. He eyed his girlfriend as she talked it all out with his sister. And when Addison bribed her a little with the promise of extra snacks at home, she even managed to pry the names of a couple of the worst offenders from her. Names Zed immediately committed to memory. And judging from the look in her eye, so did Addison.

Time seemed to fly by as they breezed into Tuesday, dropping Zoey off at the gates with two giant bear hugs.

"And remember," Addison leaned in and brushed her bangs from her eyes, "If anyone tries anything, take that high kick right between their legs." She said. Zoey giggled, but nodded as Addison kissed her forehead and let her run off, ignoring the face her boyfriend was making at her. His arm came around her waist and he nuzzled her hair, eyes still on his sister as she laid her hand atop his. "We've got a couple hours to kill. Any ideas?" She murmured, leaning back against him.

"There's Cuppa's nearby." Zed mumbled, attention elsewhere. They fell into silence until the bell rang and Zoey started trotting off inside, pausing on the steps to wave wildly at them, a gesture they returned with equal enthusiasm. Enthusiasm that quickly faded when another kid barged past her and sent her staggering. Zed immediately lurched forwards. "That's one of the little-!"

Addison held him back, firm even as her eyes swirled darker. "Not yet." She said, freezing him in place. "He'll get his punishment soon enough. Then we can go a little wild." She promised.

Zed settled back with a sigh, sliding his hand down her arm to tangle their fingers. "Let's go get that coffee." He muttered, still eyeing the now closed doors. "I could use a 5 minute break…"

"Hey," Addison pulled him to a stop, turning him around and cradling his cheek. "We're getting this fixed. Maybe not the way you want, but this will work, Zed." She rubbed her thumb over his cheekbone. "I promise."

Zed closed his eyes, leaning into her warmth. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Forever." Her eyes raked over his face. "You okay?"

He took a moment, trying to centre himself through the vortex of icy rage howling inside, wrestling it back into its cage for the right time, then nodded. "Let's get that coffee." He eyed the school building, as they walked down the road, something dark curling into his gut as his feet carried him away.

* * *

Cup of Kindness was a new addition to Seabrook's community, just a 5 minute walk from the school. It was a controversial set up when it first opened, hiring an equal amount of both zombie and human staff to run it, and very vocal about both integration and zombie rights. Needless to say, not every Seabrook citizen was happy with the disruption to their social scene. Still, despite the uproar its existence caused- and the odd brick through the window- the little shop thrived, drawing in customers from all over Seabrook and Zombietown alike with its inventive recipes, delicious drinks and cosy atmosphere. Before long it had established itself as a town favourite, with Addison and Zed regulars whenever they were in town.

They strolled in together with Addison tucked into Zed's side, some of the staff waving at them as the bell above the door jingled. Zed looked down at the girl in his arms, smiling a little despite himself as they headed up to the counter, Addison idly musing about her plans for the meeting. Unable to help himself, Zed tilted her chin up to him and kissed her softly. She gasped into the kiss, hand resting over his heart as they pulled apart.

"Not that I'm complaining, but…" She trailed off.

He just kissed her again. "I love you." He whispered. Addison continued to stare at him, so he brushed his lips over her knuckles, watching as she softened and tucked herself under his arm, cuddling up close.

"I love you too," she whispered. "Even if you can be really weird sometimes."

"We call that spontaneity, beautiful." He said, her reply cut off as it was their turn to order.

"Nice to see college hasn't made you two less sappy." The barista, an old hat named Azeena, greeted them, smirking as they shrugged unabashedly. "What can I get you two?"

"Forgotten our orders already? I'm hurt." Zed pouted. Azeena raised an eyebrow and, with an elbow from Addison, he settled down again. "Just a vanilla latte for me, and," he paused to scour the menu above their heads, "Let's try...the mint vanilla swirl milkshake." He settled on.

"I'll take another vanilla latte and a slice of fudge cake, please." Addison finished, getting a raised eyebrow from Zed as he hugged her close.

"Not a problem. So that's two vanilla lattes, one fudge cake, and a vanilla mint milkshake for the lovebirds. That'll be $17.84." Azeena finished. Zed pulled out his wallet at the same time Addison did. They both scrambled to pull their cards out, but Zed was faster, handing over a few bills as his girlfriend pouted, kissing her cheek in response. Azeena laughed and handed them a number card. "It'll be with you shortly." she promised, shaking her head as the two waved and settled down at a nearby table for two.

"Vanilla latte?" Zed asked as they sat down. "What happened to my 'give me six shots of espresso and don't ask questions' coffee drinking heathen?" he teased as Addison rolled her eyes. Still, she avoided his gaze. His interest piqued. "Addy?"

"Just fancied a change…" she mumbled.

"Hey," he hooked his foot around her ankle. "What's up?"

She traced patterns over the coaster, then slumped. "It's just...everything with Zoey." She swallowed and looked away. "It's just…there's this _rage _inside me. About what she's been through. And-and maybe I'm just butting into a family thing, but," she shrugged and looked into her mug, ignoring her boyfriend's jaw drop. "I just…" she groaned. "I know feeling this way isn't productive. Not for me, you, Zoey. Not for anyone. But there's this guilt and anxiety and anger all muddling into each other." She still refused to meet his eyes. "Kinda like a molotov; just add flame and, well, boom." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm just...I dunno."

"Hey," Zed leaned over the table, tipping her chin up. "What's brought all this on?" He asked softly, meeting her eyes. A half smile tugged at his face. "Don't tell me my foul mood is contagious now."

"No, it's just…" She huffed and stared back down at the table. "Those kids...I just want to _punch _them for what they did to Zoey, give them a taste of their own medicine. But I _know_ what we're doing is right and it's just a war in my head and even if I'm not really family I want to do right by her but what if-!"

He cut her off with a harsh kiss, leaning up and across the table as his hands moved to cradle her face. Whilst she was still stunned, he stood, pulling her off her chair and into his lap. "Not another word." He said, holding her as her arms looped around his neck. "You _are _family, Adds."

"That really wasn't what you were supposed to take away from all that…" She mumbled.

He kissed her again. "I don't care." he whispered, pushing her hair back. "If you ever get that kind of ridiculous idea in your head, it's my job to correct it." He said, pressing a finger to her lips before she could speak. "You are family, gorgeous. You've done so much for Zoey- for all of us. You've gone above and beyond; talking to your mom, and Bucky, all those strings you've been pulling, not to mention being here today." He smiled, a true smile that still took her breath away. "The way you've been with Zo'? The way you've loved her, supported her, and been there for her whilst all of this went down? There's no way you aren't family Addy." He nuzzled their noses together. "We're a family. Have been since the day we met."

"Zed…" He never failed to leave her breathless.

"What brought this on though?" He asked, brow furrowed as his thumb rubbed across her hip. "Really?"

She sighed. "I dunno. I just...I don't want to let my feelings get the best of me. At least, not in the wrong way." She fidgeted under his touch. "If I do that...and I messed everything up for Zoey...if me butting in managed to make things worse…" She swallowed. "I'd never forgive myself." Her voice got hoarse by the end and she bit her lip.

"You've been holding this in a while, huh?" He murmured, studying her eyes as she shrugged. "You know this is crazy talk, right?" He asked. She shrugged again so he jostled her on his lap. "Hey, I'm serious!" He protested until she met his eyes. "You're amazing Addy. You're not going to ruin this."

"But, she's your sister, and I'm-"

"Her sister too." Zed cut across, so firm Addison's mouth snapped closed. Taking advantage of the opportunity Zed pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Listen to me. Yes, she's my sister by blood. But you are her sister by heart. I'm not calling us family for no reason, princess. And I swear," He let her head rest against his shoulder. "You are doing everything right. I would not be anywhere near as chill as I am right now without you here beside me." He smiled into her hair. "You're the only reason I haven't stormed over and dragged those devil creatures out by the hair for what they did."

"Part of me wants you to." She mumbled into his shirt.

Zed smirked. "I know." He said, kissing her white locks again. "But you're the one who showed me why that's not going to do any good." He adjusted his grip, pulling her in closer. "You're the glue holding this together Adds. And maybe you're just as angry, and you want to blow, but I know you're strong enough to reign it in, and smart enough to get us through this." He squeezed her hip. "If you don't trust yourself, then trust me. You've got this." He whispered.

Addison took a long second, then slumped and cuddled up close to him, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck as she looked into his eyes. "How is it you always know the right thing to say?" She mumbled, making him smile.

"I've been hanging around you too long." He whispered back, laughing under his breath as she shoved him lightly. They shared a sweet kiss, his lips lingering against hers as she leaned up to meet him. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met." he breathed, unable to help himself.

She hummed, sitting up and letting her warm gaze meet his. "I don't know about that." She said, playing with his hair, "I'm pretty sure the most amazing person ever is sat right here," she said, dragging her hands through his hair. She melted against him. "You're amazing. And definitely the best big brother any kid could ask for." She tacked on, giggling as he lit up.

"What about the best boyfriend?" He asked breathlessly, stumbling a little on the last word.

She smiled and pecked him on the lips. "That too." She hummed. "Thank you."

"Never a problem, princess." He whispered. He brushed the back of his knuckles across her cheek. "You doing okay now?" He asked, eyes roving her face for any doubts that may linger.

She shook her head, holding his hand to her face and smiling. "Never better. Thanks to you." She whispered. He smiled, and they rested their foreheads together, closing their eyes and drinking in each other's presence. "We're going to get through this." She whispered to him. He nodded against her, sighing contentedly as time slowed to a standstill around them.

"You know, we offer two chairs for a reason." Azeena's voice broke into their bubble as she sauntered up to them, tray in hand. "I swear, you two never cease to amaze with how ridiculous you can be…" she muttered, starting to set down their drinks. Addison and Zed chuckled as she slid off his lap and back to her seat for her drink, thanking Azeena as she tucked the tray back under her arm. "So what brings you two around today anyway? We don't normally see you this early." she said, teasing smile in place. It dropped off her face as the two patrons exchanged a glance. "What is it?"

Zed hesitated. "Well…" he sighed. "We're here to meet with Zoey's principal." He admitted.

"What?" Azeena looked between their glum faces. "What's going on? What did they do?"

He growled, fingers tightening on his mug. "She's getting bullied." The porcelain all but creaked under his hands as Azeena's jaw dropped. "And those...those _bastards _won't do anything."

"So that's why we're going to _make _them." Addison added, reaching to hold his hand and getting a grateful smile in return. "We're going to make sure that principal fixes the issue."

"And if she doesn't?"

Addison's whole face darkened. "Then she'll soon find out why cheerleaders have a reputation for being ruthless." Her grip tightened on Zed's hand. "Because that bitch is going to _burn_."

"Oh." Azeena turned to Zed. "I see why you like her."

"It's a little more than like." He murmured, eyes shining across at his girlfriend. "Always has been."

"And we're all well aware of that fact." Azeena sobered up for a second. "Well, regardless of how that meeting goes, come bring Zoey around after. I'm sure we can find a special treat for our little zombie darling." Azeena said as she glanced back to the kitchen. "She's a sweet kid, always so polite when she's in here." She turned back to the two. "Let us know if there's anything we can do. And hey," she looked back over her shoulder as she turned to walk away. "If you can, drop us a line on who those kids are. We can make sure that kind of thing never happens in here, at the very least." she shouted as she walked away.

Addison felt warmth bloom in her chest, fingers tangling up with Zed's. "Looks like Zoey has her own little army all ready and waiting." she murmured, Zed humming in agreement. She smiled. "Just the way it should be." She mumbled.

Zed stared at her for a moment, his gaze dropping to their hands, not letting go even as Addison picked up her mug for her first sip. "Yeah...just as it should be." He smiled over the top of his mug, eyes sparkling as the taste of vanilla spread across his tongue, promised futures spreading out before him.

* * *

The drinks were slow to disappear as the sun passed high above before beginning its inevitable descent back beneath the horizon. Eventually, the coffee ran dry and, after sharing their food to several eye rolls and teasing comments from the long term staff, they cleared up their pots, and with a wave, strolled back towards the school.

Zed's grip on her waist tightened with every step. By the time they got to the door, he was breathing funny and his knuckles were stark white. Addison could feel her own energy humming through her veins, something whispering in her ear all the nastiest tricks Bucky had ever taught her. She blinked. The scarlet red door of the reception stared back. She looked up at Zed. He was breathing harder, eyes dark in a way she'd never seen. Something stirred deep inside her but she beat it down. Not the time. Definitely not the place.

Swallowing, she pulled herself from his grip and spun to face him. He didn't even glance down as she started wiping the last few crumbs away from his shirt. He still didn't move. If anything his spine grew more rigid. His tension flowed into her, bones bending under the strain. Instead, she dusted off her own skirt. Zed's jaw muscle jumped.

"Zed?" She called. He didn't respond. She sighed. Half hoping the shakes were from the coffee, she grabbed his hand, unfurling each finger one at a time until she could slide her hand into his grip. "Zed?" He hummed a response. "Zed, come on, I need you with me right now."

"Oh I'm here."

"No, you're already in there." She argued. He growled, but didn't disagree. She heaved out a breath. "Babe, I need you here. Just for a second. Please." The last word caught his attention. Finally, he turned from the door to her. "Thank you." She whispered, composing herself once more. With his attention on her at last, she set about fixing up the last details of their outfits. Addison tugged his collar straight. "So, when we go on there, let me do the talking."

"Why?" Zed frowned. "She's my sister. I should be the one doing something about this."

"Because if you do it, honey, your 'doing something' will be going nuclear on the entire student body and possibly getting us banned from campus for life. Possibly with a body count." She reminded him. He slumped. She sighed. "I want to let you go full zom, sweetie, you know this."

He softened, hugging her. "I know." He mumbled into her shoulder. "And I know you're right, it's just…"

"It's Zoey." She finished, burying her face in his neck as he nodded. "I get it. If it wasn't _this_, I would let you handle the whole thing, I swear to you." She said, squeezing as hard as she could. "But for Zoey, I need to do the talking. At least at first." She shuddered. "If I thought we could get away with it, I'd let you give her hell the second we got through those doors, I _promise_."

"I believe you." He said, holding on just as desperately. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered. They held on another moment longer, then pulled back, Addison swiping under her eyes before pushing her shoulders back, facing the doors head on as she took Zed's hand. "Ready?"

He kissed her knuckles, already wrapping an arm around her waist as they started forwards. "Let's do this." He said, his slow heartbeat already beginning to race beneath his skin. The game was on. Within seconds, he was reaching for the door and turning the handle, stepping through before letting it close behind them with a definitive click.

* * *

Zed's leg bounced up and down as he glowered at the clock. "She's late."

"I know."

"She's over _ten minutes_ late."

"I know."

"I want to wring her neck."

"Not yet." Addison rubbed his arm, distracted somewhat by her phone, but still very much listening. "Save it for after the meeting; it gives us more leverage in court that way."

"...I can't tell if I'm scared or impressed." He said, irritation blown away for a brief instant in favour of astonishment as Addison finally glanced up from her phone, her plastic smile melting to something much more familiar.

"Both, the answer is always both." She snuck a quick kiss in. "Gar gargiza."

"Gar gargiza you too." He whispered, tension lulled for just a second as he nuzzled their noses together, fingers tangling up on his knee. Their little bubble was burst an instant later, the door swinging open as the receptionist bustled in from wherever she'd been, bun still askew and glasses fogged as she hurried back to her desk. After she'd greeted them and offered coffees- they'd politely declined- she'd immediately abandoned them for something. That had been almost twenty minutes ago. Her reappearance did not improve their opinions.

"My apologies, she'll be with you soon enough."

"Soon enough, eh?" Addison's eyebrow twitched. Zed squeezed her hand, but she was already getting up. The receptionist jerked in her chair as Addison swayed over, smile already fixed in place. "I'm _terribly_ sorry to bother you; I know you must be so busy," She reached over and touched the woman's hand for just the briefest second, startling her in her chair but pulling back before anything could be said. "But we've been waiting a while, and just wanted to know what exactly 'soon enough' means?"

"Oh, well-"

"Only Zoey's class gets out at about half three, and the last thing any of us would want is a disappointed little girl who's done nothing wrong being _neglected _all because your understandably busy principal just got too bogged down in some silly adult tasks. I mean...that just wouldn't be acceptable. And I'm sure that just isn't something I'm sure this _fine_ establishment would allow, _right_?" her eyes flashed at the end of her sentence.

"Of course." Her reply was faint, as Addison's smile never faltered for a second. Zed joined her, standing behind and glowering as the woman's hands shook. "Let me just make a quick phone call. Excuse me." she all but ran to the next room, heels clacking loudly.

Addison settled back with a satisfied harrumph. "Like I said, patience has its rewards."

"Never doubted you." Zed murmured into her hair, sending a dark look at the receptionist as she peeked back in, sending her back out in a hasty retreat. "Though I'd hardly call that patient, dear."

"It worked and that's all that matters." She replied, turning and settling back into the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Zed lingered at the reception desk a moment longer, still scowling through the internal glass door, but after a moment dropped down beside Addison, kissing her hair as she whispered some plans for the meeting.

As they sat together, the door to the main school building burst open, a young man bustling through with several dozen books stacked on top of each other. The tower wobbled precariously, and Addison soon helped relieve him of the enormous pile.

"Oh, thank you!" He said, a blush appearing high on his cheeks. "You're very kind." He set them to the end of the receptionist's desk, Addison following suit. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Middle schoolers, you know how they are."

"Of course." Addison smiled sweetly. "Not a problem."

"Do you need help with anything?" He asked, eyeing the bright orange visitor's pass around her neck.

"She's fine." Zed growled from his chair, pushing up to come stand behind her, arms firmly wrapped around as he pulled her back to his chest. The young teacher paled.

"We have a meeting with the principal." She said after a second.

The man's eyebrows flew up. "Oh! I hope nothing bad?" He asked. Addison shrugged and he frowned. "Oh dear...who are you here for, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Zoey. Zoey Necrodopolous."

"Oh!" He perked up a little. "Yes, I've seen her around! She's a very sweet girl! Should be moving on up to my class in a year, we're very excited to have her. All the staff can't sing her praises enough." His brow furrowed again. "This may be stepping beyond my bounds, but I am surprised to hear she's in trouble…"

"She's not the one in trouble. It's just there have been some...incidents, that need addressing." Addison explained, Zed nodding along. She looked up and squeezed his hand. "So we've come down to make sure it all gets settled."

"Oh, well, I'd expect nothing less." He smiled, shuffling the books into a neater stack. "I mean, it makes sense that Zoey's such a lovely girl. With devoted parents like you, it's practically a given."

"What?" Addison blinked, completely thrown off guard. The teacher blinked back as she exchanged a look with Zed, who seemed equally confused.

"Oh, it's just…" the teacher looked around then leaned in. "Look, I've not been teaching very long; barely graduated really, but in what little experience I have, it's usually pretty obvious that a kid really is a reflection of their parents." He smiled. "I don't run into Zoey often, but from what I've seen and heard? You have an amazing little girl right there." He bit his lip, glancing about before he continued, "I don't know what's going on, but it's always a pleasure to see good parents coming in to defend their kids when they need it, even against tougher odds."

"But-"

"I am so terribly sorry to keep you waiting!" A new voice cut into their conversation. They turned to see the receptionist ducking back into her chair, diving behind her computer the first chance she got as another woman strolled towards them. She was in a cream suit, a soft lilac blouse underneath with pastel pink jewellery on top, long blonde hair coiled into a low bun and a wide smile in place. She jerked back as Addison and Zed turned around.

"Principal Hidgins, I presume?" Zed asked, face falling into a blank mask.

She spread her arms. "The one and only." She agreed. She blinked at the third member of their group. "James! I didn't expect to see you in here."

He waved it off. "I'm just dropping off some of the kids' textbooks that need filing away for budgeting and the like. You know, damages and the sort." He smiled, already backing up. With a jaunty wave, and a kind smile shot towards Zed and Addison, he disappeared back from whence he came.

"My apologies for the distraction. So!" She said, already turning back to them and clapping her hands together. "You must be Mr. Necrodopolous," the principal reached out and shook his hand, her smile flickering as she turned to his companion. "And…"

"This is my soulmate, Addison." Zed was firm as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, glaring down at the principal who now looked like she'd swallowed a bag of marbles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Addison's smile was all teeth and no heart as she shook the woman's hand, letting her nails dig in for the briefest moment (and sending mental thanks to Bucky for that little trick) before letting go.

"O-Oh. Oh. _Oh._ Of course! By all means," she gestured to the office and, hands entwined, the couple stepped inside with the confidence and poise of those far beyond their years. Addison smirked as she saw the woman shake out her hand before following them into the room. The principal hurried to sit behind her desk even as they dropped languidly into their own seats, Zed's face dark as he spread out, one arm across the back of Addison's chair as she folded into it, neat and prim with her hands daintily resting in her lap. The principal shook herself out of her stupor and rested her hands across the desk. "So you wanted to talk about...Zoey? What seems to be the problem?"

He scowled. "Couldn't you be bothered to listen to the phone call?"

"Now Zed," Addison scolded lightly. "I'm sure this lady is very busy, but she would never neglect such important tasks. After all," her eyes cut across like a whip. "That would be impossibly negligent and highly unfitting, truly demonstrating a lack of basic respect or competency in an important job." She smiled, all teeth. "Right, Miss?"

"No...I mean yes!" She shook herself. "That would be terrible, and it is not something I would ever allow to happen." She coughed. "However, there are a lot of phone calls I take during any given week, and whilst I'm _positive_ I have notes of your call written down, well," she spread her arms wide. "Teaching does take a lot of paperwork. And running this place even more so." She turned to Addison. "I'm sure you understand."

"Naturally. After all," she tilted her head and smiled sweetly. "My paperwork these days is pretty intense; psychology is such a reading heavy field after all. If I didn't have filing systems in place, or ring binders to help categorise everything, and just left my paperwork lying about well, I doubt I'd ever get anything done." She shrugged, her eyes cutting to the stack of loose papers on the desk corner.

The principal's face burned as she shoved them deep into a desk drawer. "Obviously…" she trailed off into a nervous titter. She folded her hands back on the desk. "So, the problem? I'll admit of all people I didn't expect to ever need a meeting about Zoey. She's a very sweet child."

"Well, as we already explained over the phone," Addison said, levelling her gaze at the principal who squirmed a little. "Zoey's behaviour isn't really what we're worried about. Rather, we're _deeply_ concerned that there have been...incidents occurring at this school that have unfortunately not been dealt with."

"Incidents?" The principal's voice cracked on the word as Addison quirked an eyebrow. "I-I'm afraid I don't-"

"We're talking about bullying." Zed cut in bluntly. The woman's eyes whipped around to him. "Zoey's being bullied and we want to know why you haven't done anything to stop those brats."

"Mr Necrodopolous, please refrain from such language." she said.

"I'm sorry?" Zed spluttered, incandescent rage already rattling against the cage of his chest. "I tell you Zoey is being bullied in a place she is supposed to be safe, a place _you_ are supposed to run, by kids _you_ are supposed to control, and your biggest concern is my _language_?"

"That is not what I meant!" The principal flushed and turned to Addison. "I'm sure you understand exactly what I was getting at."

"No, I don't." Addison's face was unreadable, only idle curiosity present as the principal's smile cracked. "Perhaps you could explain?" She smiled. "I'm sure once you explain your thought process, I'll have a much better idea of what you _really _meant."

"Oh. Erm, well I just…" she paused, a flush already creeping up her neck. Her gaze flicked to Zed whose stare set chills creeping through the room. "I just meant that- that it's not fair to call these children names when we've barely even discussed what their alleged crimes are. Using such language doesn't help anyone here."

"Oh I see!" Addison spoke, sending her head swinging back to face her. "My apologies, for a moment I thought you were insinuating that we should be more focused on language policing than on the horrific act of ignoring people deliberately hurting an innocent little girl." She locked eyes with the principal long enough that she began to shift in her seat. "Terribly sorry. _Clearly _you didn't mean anything like that."

"She'd better not…" Zed's icy glower said more than his words.

"Of course not." the principal was doing an excellent impression of a tennis ball mid-rally, swinging between the two people before her as they spoke, struggling to keep up and the deepest crimson colour spreading up her jaw as they spoke. "We take this sort of thing very seriously here at East Seabrook. If we knew of any such behaviour, we'd have rectified it at once."

"You mean like how your staff did when they caught students stealing?" Addison asked, all smiles.

The principal's happy grin flickered. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Zoey's teacher caught those 'darlings' stealing out of her bags. And from what I'm seeing, they got off scott free." Zed's upper lip curled. "Is that what rectifying it looks like to you, madam?"

"Of course not!" She shook her head.

"So you just don't care?"

"No!"

"Well which is it then?" Zed snarled, fist clenching on his trousers. "Because either you think that stealing is acceptable and you don't care about it, or you don't condone stealing but these _angels_ get off without punishment because you just couldn't be bothered to deal with it. So which one is it?"

"I'm just surprised is all!" She defended. "Besides, stealing is a strong word-"

"It's also the accurate one. Or what else do you call taking someone's things without permission?" Zed asked.

"Well, that's...I suppose stealing is the word-"

"So you agree?" Addison smiled, tagging Zed out. "That's good to hear. I mean we really do have a textbook definition here, so I wouldn't expect anything less from a high quality educator."

"Stealing is a word many would use-"

"But not you?" Zed challenged immediately. "Are you trying to say that despite acknowledging it as stealing, you're not going to admit that's what it is? Are your precious students too important to ever commit a crime?"

"A crime is a little-"

"By legal definition, these children have committed a crime." Addison said, firm. "Whilst they couldn't be tried in court, and I doubt many would want to prosecute, it does fall under the brackets that qualify." She smiled. "I can appreciate wanting to believe the best in your charges, but age doesn't preclude criminal acts. There are plenty of famous cases to testify to that."

"Be that as it may!" Hidgins finally spoke. "Whilst it may technically qualify as stealing, this isn't something I feel truly counts in its essence." She paused at their expressions. "All I mean is, you have to take into account the age of these children. You said so yourself," she gestured to Addison, "Most of these cases would never dream of prosecuting because they understand that, whilst technically stealing, it often lacks a malicious intent or knowledge."

"Because bullying has no malice in it whatsoever?" Zed's teeth ground through the words.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Hidgins argued back, "What I am saying is just that there isn't any kind of proof that these kids were targeting Zoey in particular. Of course it's awful she has been going through this, but they are at an age where testing boundaries is normal-"

"And that makes hurting someone okay!?" Zed burst out, shocking the principal back into her chair. "This is exactly why we're here! _Maybe_ kids want to push boundaries- or maybe they're just horrible kids who need to hurt others to feel special- but either way, it is then _your _job to stop them! Your job is to punish this behaviour to teach them they shouldn't, and you just want to brush it off!" He snarled. She stammered but he ploughed through any attempts to speak, "You sit here and babble about how these are good kids and just don't understand, and whether I agree with that or not, I'm not going to sit back and let you spout that bullshit whilst not even trying to do anything!"

"Mr Necrodopolous-"

"If you warn me about my language again you're going to really regret it." Zed warned and her mouth fell shut. She turned to Addison, but she just blinked at her, expectant. "You just going to sit there, then? Too ashamed now that the truth is out and we all know you're a fraud?"

"I feel we're getting off topic here!" The principal clapped her hands. "Now, about this behaviour you mentioned...I'm afraid we don't have any incident reports-"

"So your filing system is perfectly flawless and can record things even when children are too terrified to speak up?" Addison asked. The principal sank into her chair as Addison smiled. "I must admit I'm surprised; finding a filing system that works even without people needing to report something is a feat I've never seen achieved before. How ever did you accomplish such a thing?"

"We are state of the art, I mean, our staff-"

"Wouldn't know bullying if they got kneecapped by it." Zed finished. The principal tittered and fell into an awkward silence. "No more comebacks?"

"Well it seems you already know everything I'm going to say so I hardly see the point." Hidgins fired back, one eyebrow raised. Zed lifted half off his chair as the principal's spine went rigid.

Addison laid a hand on Zed's knee before he could launch himself at the woman. "Now that just simply isn't true, Principal Hidgins." She said softly, eyes wide and face the picture of innocence. "We just want the truth, that's all. And you can't deny there were some rather conflicting statements said just now. First there's no such stealing as you'd have dealt with it, then there is stealing but we need to just brush it off because they're young...now all this regarding reporting..." She sighed. "We all want the same thing: the best for the children in this school. Surely you can sympathise with why we're concerned when we hear all this information that really doesn't add up?"

The principal paused, eyeing up Addison who met her stare without shame. The older woman looked away. "Of course. My apologies." She sighed and looked to her desk, pausing. "You are right. I can't in fact have knowledge of incidents that go unreported. And if that's been happening I can promise you I will be having words with our staff and fixing the matter at once. However, I really can't see any acts of _stealing_ happening. These are good kids, and really," she paused and looked at them, "if the teacher caught the students in question, then I doubt I really need to do anything."

"You do when that teacher did nothing to stop them. Zoey had to go back for her to do anything, and those kids weren't even punished for it." Zed snapped. "If it's a crime in the real world, you'd expect a basic punishment here. Or are they going to get off scott free when they decide to go shoplift the local corner store, because dear principal is here to bail them out?"

"Not at all!" She sighed. "I can get that investigated for you. Of course I can. If there was no punishment then that needs to be addressed and we may send that staff member on a training day to ensure it doesn't happen again. But really, this one thing hardly constitutes a campaign of bullying. These are kids who-"

"Kids who have deliberately ruined and destroyed Zoey's property? Destroyed property that we have photographic evidence of?" Addison asked. The air froze.

"What?" The principal breathed.

Addison dropped her hand into her bag, pulling out a small stack of photos. "These are some copies I made for today. You see," She paused and shuffled them on her knee, flicking through them. "When we found out from Zoey what had been going on, I managed to get her to show me some of the damage to her belongings. You're welcome to take a look." She said, holding out the stack.

"Oh, there's no need for that!" The principal said, holding her hands up.

Zed cocked his head. "Why not? You just said there could never be anything like stealing in your school, but here we have something pretty close to stealing. Arguably even worse. You're not even going to _look_?" He stared her down. "Why not?"

"Well, if you have evidence, then that really does settle the matter, doesn't it?" She squeaked. Addison kept the photos on her lap, french manicured nails tapping across the back. Hidgins looked between the two, offering a small smile.

"So you'll listen when you get backed into a corner, is it?" Zed growled low in his throat. "Well _that's_ useful."

The principal rubbed her temples. "Listen, I understand where you're coming from, really I do, but you must understand Mr. Necrodopolous, you only have Zoey to think about. I have to weigh her needs, her very important needs, against the needs of every other student in this school. Without a burden of proof I can't just take your word." She spread her hands. "Surely you can understand that."

"Why I…"

"Zed," Addison's voice stopped his thoughts on the matter as she held his hand for a second, their eyes meeting before she turned back to Hidgins. "Principal Hidgins," her smile was back. "We of _course_ understand how intense such a job is. It must be so difficult managing an entire school of children all by yourself with no assistance whatsoever on the matter." Addison said, teeth flashing in the cheap office lights. "But surely you must see that, in the end, it wasn't just a burden of proof you asked for. In fact, you didn't ask for proof." She pointed out, the principal's mouth opening and shutting. Zed could feel the corner of his mouth twitch as Addison continued. "From where I'm sitting, you immediately defended those other children without any consideration as to Zoey's experiences. I agree that you must have proof, but you never asked for any. You just told us that the kids in question couldn't be at fault." she tilted her head. "Can you see now why we feel the way we do?"

"I-I-I-" The principal stammered as a full blown smirk spread across Zed's face. "I think that's your interpretation-"

The smirk dropped in a heartbeat. "Do you want to repeat that?"

"I said, whilst your interpretation-"

"No." Zed leaned up, brushing off Addison's gentle touch. "This isn't an _interpretation._ This is the evidence you claim you need so bad. This is us telling you you clearly don't give a damn about Zoey in this situation, because you sure as hell aren't working with us on anything so far. In fact," shadows fell across his features. "I'd say you're doing everything you can to be difficult about this."

"Mr Necrodopolous, I-"

"No no, this is where you shut up and let _me _talk." He growled, stunning her to silence. "I've let my Addy take the reins because lord knows what I think about all this isn't something you say in polite conversation. But then you come in and accuse her of making things up?" His upper lip curled. "Now you've _really _pissed me off."

"I-"

"If you're even _thinking_ of saying one more thing about my 'language' instead of the problem at hand, I'm going to snap this desk in half." His words snapped her jaw shut. Zed laid his hands flat on her table, leaning over. "We are going to start this again. And instead of yapping away without any kind of knowledge as to what's going on, you are going to sit down and fucking _listen_,and then do something about what we say. Or we are going to start having real problems."

"Of course." Hidgins swallowed as he didn't move. "P-Please just...take your seat, and we can try again." She offered. He didn't move until Addison softly called his name. "So...erm...you were saying about Zoey?" She tried.

"We said she's being bullied- harassed and tormented really- and you need to fix it." Zed growled.

"I see. I'm afraid...well, without names I can't do much."

"Oh we have names." Addison said, already unfolding a slip of paper. She pushed it across the desk. "Here's a copy I made." Her hidden meaning flashed clear in her face. Hidgins swallowed and gingerly picked up the paper. Addison began to speak, "The most prominent offender seems to be a boy named Jimmy Harrod, closely followed by Amanda-Lee and Anastasia-Lee Warrington, with a few others we couldn't identify. It's all written out clear as day."

"Oh…" The principal swallowed, and paused. Silence reverberated around, only broken by Zed's impatient foot tap. She slowly laid the paper down on the table. "Are you...positive? That these are the children responsible?"

"What do you-!?"

"Why do you ask?" Addison cut Zed off, one hand on his knee as he half rose from the cold plastic chair.

Hidgins fiddled with the paper. "Well...having worked here a while, I know many students, and these children just don't strike me as the type to be so...callous."

"Come again?" Zed asked.

The principal turned to Addison. "I can't see these children having something to do with a sustained bullying issue. Whenever I've run into them they are very sweet, generous kids. Now…" she swallowed hard, "Although it is obvious something is clearly wrong here with Zoey, I'm not sure why she'd implicate these people, when I find it highly unlikely they did anything wrong. Are you sure these are the people involved? Or could Zoey have led you astray?"

"_Excuse me!?" _Zed's voice bounced around the room.

"I'm positive Zoey isn't wrong." Addison said. "What I'm not sure about is why you're addressing me when Zed was the one asking the questions." she tipped her head. "Do you have something against zombies, Principal?"

"What?" the voice was just a whisper.

"Do you have something against zombies?" Addison repeated sweetly. "Only this whole conversation you've barely addressed Zed unless it's to scold him, and only when I speak do you seem willing to come to compromise and further our discussion." she fixed a steely glare. "I certainly hope any bigotry that may be at play isn't affecting your choice to fix Zoey's situation."

"Of course it is." Zed sneered. "I can smell the zombie-phobia coming from her."

"No, no, no!" The principal rushed out. "I'm just...well, I don't want us all getting too emotional! I _sincerely _apologise if it came across as prejudice in any way; East Seabrook prides itself on inclusivity after all."

"So inclusive you don't care when some students are hurt. Got it." Zed snorted. "Come on Addy, we don't need to waste more time here."

"Mr Necrodopolous, please hold on. That accusation is entirely unfounded." The principal said, brows bunching together. "I care deeply about student wellbeing."

"So you'll do something if she gets hurt then?"

"Of course! That would be unacceptable! Physical violence is entirely against our ethos, we would never stand for it!"

"Then you'd better start hauling those kids in. Because the names on that list decided Friday was a good time to beat Zoey up." He leaned forwards, eyes jet black as he glowered. "So you'd better start moving fast, _principal_. Or you're going to _prove _yourself the liar you seem to be."

"They...attacked her? Are you sure?" She swivelled between their faces. "I- are you positive?"

"The injuries we patched up sure seem to attend to it. Unless you need a hospital report to verify that, too?" Addison asked.

The principal jolted and shook her head. "No, no, I'm just...surprised." she ran a hand over her hair. "Violence is...well it's not something any of our students engaged in before." she looked up. "I know Zoey gave you these names...but I just can't accept they'd brutalise one of their peers. Could it be she mistook kids from another school for her attackers? This may be a series of unfortunate events that are unrelated."

"You're-you're denying they did it?" Addison asked, sharing a look with Zed. "After we've given you proof they've harassed Zoey, destroyed her things, made her miserable...and you won't accept they're responsible?"

The principal sighed. "Look, these kids come from _good_ families. I can't see them allowing their children to run riot like that. Their parents are of a good sort, much like you, so I mean that any inkling of that behaviour would have been quashed early on. I just can't believe they would all do such dreadful things to an innocent classmate. Surely you can both understand what I mean?"

"You mean their parents have paid you off." Zed said. The temperature dropped several degrees, a visible shiver running through the principal.

"That's not-"

"Don't play games with me." He growled. "We know about the Warringtons. I also know that their darling teen son came to start fires in Zombietown more than once, and their parents are arrogant pricks who think money can buy them anything. I'm sure Harrod is the exact same: plenty of money to buy out scrupulous morals." He eyed her up and down. "Clearly your integrity is under that bracket."

"Mr Necrodopolous-"

"Those kids have been _hurting _Zoey. You have a job. Fix it. Like you were hired to do."

"But are you sure it's them?" She asked, ploughing on as their jaws dropped. "I will not dispute an unfortunate incident has taken place, but is it not possible that Zoey has maybe taken some playground teasing the wrong way? These are young kids, it could all be a series of accidents here or misunderstandings." She moved on hastily. "Kids of this age are sensitive...although I'm sure something has gone on, all of these people engaging in bullying is hard to believe. There could easily be another explanation for all this."

"You bitch."

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me." Zed was fully ready to launch himself at this woman. Only Addison's fingers digging into his thigh gave him pause. "You're a self serving bitch. I bet they helped land you this job, didn't they?" Her tug of her collar said it all. "Now you're cowering behind 'misunderstandings' when we've already told you Zoey is miserable and bullied and _hurt _and yet that isn't enough for you! No, you need to find every excuse to weasle your way out of responsibility."

"Mr. Necrodopolous, please!" She shouted over him, and he fell into mutinous silence. Principal Hidgins swallowed and turned to Addison. "I'm sure we can all be reasonable about this."

"Zed was addressing you. Not me." She said, face a stony mask. "I suggest you speak with him."

"She's too much of a coward to do that." Zed sneered.

Hidgins paused, taken aback as she tried to regroup. "Mr Necrodopolous, you and your wife are understandably concerned for your daughter, however-"

Both Zed and Addison exchanged a look. He turned back, ire halted in sheer bewilderment.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, I will admit that knowing you are her parents...I can understand why you are worried about her socialising, or what her peers may think or do, but I assure you despite whatever difficulties may have been there beyond these walls, nothing appears amiss...you may be on the younger side but you have raised such a well mannered young girl and-"

"I'm her brother." Zed's face was blank.

The principal stopped rambling in an instant. "Wh-What?"

"I'm her brother, this is my girlfriend, and I'm here to find out who the hell has been bullying Zoey and put a stop to it."

"Oh- oh! I- I am terribly sorry for the confusion. I just- I mean- well-" she cleared her throat. "I can assure you Mr. Necrodopolous that your sister is well taken care of. If there was any instance of bullying, we'd have found out the second it went on."

"What?" Zed growled, half out of his seat already. "Are you calling Zoey a _liar_?"

"Of course not!" The principal held up her hands. "But children have active imaginations, and this is a time when socialising between them gets so fraught, it can easily be misunderstood as-"

"Misunderstood." Zed's voice dropped a whole octave. "Misunderstood. You think Zoey _misunderstood_ all of this?" He leaned across, right into her face. "Did she misunderstand being called a _freak_? Being pushed? Being _hurt_ by these kids you swear blind did nothing wrong? Did _I _misunderstand having to bandage her hands, clean up her face, ice her _fucking black eye._ Did I misunderstand all of that, too?"

"Mr. Necrodopolous, I-!" The principal reared back. "Those are-!"

"Completely _true_. Or did you miss the huge bruise painted over her eye? How'd you think she got it, huh? Just give it to herself?"

"Playground accidents are-"

"_Playground accidents!?" _Zed roared and leapt from his seat, the principal rearing back in hers. His hands slammed down onto her desk. "How _dare _you?"

"Mr Necrodopolous, please-!"

"How dare you treat her like that!?" Zed's hand slammed back onto the desk for a second time. Principal Hidgins glanced at Addison, who simply smiled in turn, settling back more comfortably against the hard backed chair. "You sit here, telling me my baby sister is lying, that all of the harassment and torment she's gone through is an accident? Tell you what," he leaned in, forcing Hidgins back in her seat, "how about I follow you home from work every day, shouting things at you, hmm? Or maybe I should take these stupid papers and toss them in the trash?" His eyes glinted as her gaze wavered. "Or maybe I should skip the preamble and just give _you _a black eye? Then we'll call it an accident and see how much you like it."

"Sir-!"

"Now, Zed," Addison soothed him. Her hand rested on his shoulder and he slowly pulled back from the desk. He fell into mutinous silence as she turned to the principal, saccharine smile dripping sugar as she offered an apologetic grimace. "I'm so sorry."

"That's quite alright."

"I mean, you must understand, we are just so worried about Zoey." Addison began, rubbing her boyfriend's shoulder. "And the thought of her being tormented, or hurt even, by anyone at this school well, it doesn't bear thinking about."

"Of course…"

Addison took a minute, letting Zed calm his ragged breathing. "So...it really seems like there's nothing more we can do here." she sighed, leaning against Zed. "My mother is going to be so disappointed we couldn't get to the bottom of this. Still," she shrugged. "I'm sure once I get to her office she'll be willing to guide us all on the next steps to resolving this."

"Oh? Who is your mother?"

"Oh, well, she tends to go by Governor Fairchild now, though most people around here know her as Mayor Missy." Addison grinned as the principal's eyes widened just a fraction.

_Blood in the water._

"R-Really now?"

Addison hummed, leaning over and letting her hand fall onto Zed's knee. "Yes, Zed and Zoey are all family now, and she really does see her as her youngest child." She slowly trailed her gaze back to the desk. "She just absolutely _dotes_ on Zoey, it's so sweet." She sighed, crestfallen. "I hate to think how devastated she'll be when we have to tell her what's been going on. One of her main focuses was education whilst she held office here. Still," She perked up. "If I remember right, she's still very close to several of the board members here in Seabrook."

"Oh?" The principal's pitch rose another octave. Addison's eyes cut to Zed with a malicious gleam.

_Reeled in close._

"Isn't that right, Zed?" She cooed. Zed hummed, kissing her cheek softly. She sighed contentedly, leaning into the touch. "I know she hates to use her connections like that, but well...desperate times, I suppose." She looked down at her lap. "If you really are _that_ certain that nothing could possibly be going on in this school well, it must mean other schools are involved. So I guess involving the school board really will be the only option." She patted Zed's arm. "Come on hon, I've got some phone calls to make."

"Wait!" Principal Hidgins was halfway out of her seat before they'd even had time to gather their things. "I-I'm sure that won't be necessary. I mean, we just established this is probably just," her eyes flicked to Zed, "a...misunderstanding."

"Perhaps." Addison agreed, "Nevertheless, even the possibility of bullying really ought to be addressed and well, you run such a fine establishment, I can't see why you'd need to worry if the school board got involved now. I mean," she let her eyes cut deep into the woman's heart. "It's not like you're hiding anything now, are you?"

"No! I, just," Hidgins looked to Zed who stared her down. She flicked her gaze back to Addison. "I'm sure your mother doesn't need to worry about this. A governor's position is such a busy role."

"Oh she's never too busy for family. Besides," Addison smiled. Ice filled the room. "You said yourself: we all want what's best for all the children here. Surely an investigation is precisely in order to protect any innocent victims in all this?" She cocked her head. "It's not like you're trying to hide anything, or anyone, now is it?"

"No, but-!"

"I mean," Addison leant into Zed's shoulder, casually examining her nails. "Just imagine that…" She shuddered. "The press alone would have a field day...such a prestigious school, kowtowing to a few individuals- essentially bribed- all over some petty cash. Well," She glanced back to the principal, adjusting Zed's collar absentmindedly. "Don't you agree?"

"I-I-!"

_In for the kill._

Addison rose in a single fluid motion, stalking over to the desk. Her fingertips brushed along the wood, icy blue meeting molten grey. "It would be a real shame for something like that to happen. And all under your watch. Well…" Addison just smiled. "You would kiss your career goodbye. Such...unprofessional behaviour would hardly be tolerated, or stand up to any kind of scrutiny." She leant in. "Of course, it would never have to come to this, had it been dealt with internally, and the respective bullies punished appropriately for a campaign of torment. It would all be so much better for everyone. But, well," She smiled for a flash. "If you don't have the resources, I guess we'll find those who do." She glanced over her shoulder to Zed. "That reminds me; don't let me forget that we need to stop by the police station on our way back."

"_Police?"_ Hidgins squawked, a shade of green tinting her flesh.

Addison raised an eyebrow. "Well, last I checked, attacking a person unprovoked, and causing enough damage to leave bruises is called assault in the real world." Her eyes glittered. "They may be minors, but there are such things as juvenile courts. And well," She shrugged. "I would so _hate _to see what comes to light with an official criminal investigation underway. It could be...unfortunate if some truths came to light. Still," she turned to Zed. "I think justice is a worthy enough goal to accept all of that. Don't you dear?"

"Couldn't agree more." His arms folded and he flexed his muscles, watching the principal cower back and stumble into her chair. "Seems like it could be all so much easier, really."

"What are you saying?"

"Oh nothing...just discussing our avenues. Exploring our options." Addison smiled up into the woman's face. "With the school deadlocked, we _will_ take action. Because maybe you care about all your kids? But you obviously don't care enough, if bureaucracy is what gets in the way of assisting an innocent little girl. At least it's a good thing there are others who are more than willing. Unless," she raised an eyebrow. "You're saying you _can _do something, and you've just been _lying_ to us? That this whole thing is just you not wanting to help one of your students who's been suffering. Because that, that would be something I'm sure the press would _really_ love to hear about." Her teeth flashed in the office lights. "It's been such a slow news cycle recently."

"Is that a threat?" She whispered back.

"Why would you think that?" Addison asked, standing tall. "All I'm saying is that we have every right to pursue other options to help Zoey. We so wanted it to be an easy case of coming to you and resolving the matters internally, saving all of this drama, but well...you made it clear that wasn't the case." She smiled and began to turn. "Because we will do whatever it takes to make sure Zoey is safe and happy." Her eyes darkened. "_Whatever_ it takes."

"That's a threat!" Hidgins pale face began to darken, rapidly cycling from white to pink and moving on swiftly to maroon. "How dare you!"

"How dare I what?" Addison asked, looking over her shoulder carelessly as she pulled her bag over her arm, Zed dusting off his trousers as he too stood. "Tell you the truth, that we will not hesitate to protect Zoey, and won't allow anyone to stand in the way? Or the fact that we can, and will, get the police involved until this matter is resolved, one way or another?"

Hidgins pointed angrily, storming out from behind her desk as Addison turned back lazily, face a blank mask already. "We do not allow threats in here!"

"Oh really? Good." Addison nodded to herself. "It's good to hear that. Unfortunately, you seem to be mistaken." Ice blue eyes fixed onto the trembling woman. "You see, you seem to be insinuating I was threatening you just now. Well, what I just said? That was not a threat. It was a warning." She took one step forward. "A warning so that you can be prepared for any future consequences of your actions, and can hopefully adjust them accordingly. Depending on if you want those consequences, of course." She smiled. "I like to let people know what will happen after all, that way no one can say they weren't told."

"Miss-"

"No, a threat, well," she chuckled low in her throat as she came up toe to toe with the woman. Although shorter, Addison towered over her, Zed right behind her with a supportive hand to her shoulder. "A threat would be me telling you if you waste another _second_ bending over backwards for those snivelling rich assholes, or let Zoey suffer for another _instant_, I won't just ruin you here, I will blacklist you across all of America, make it known to the whole world exactly why you should never be allowed another job in education ever again, and then make sure there is no country in the world that will take you in. I will make it so that you will be forever looking over your shoulder and regretting the day you _ever_ tried to take me on." Her face darkened as the principal's paled. "A threat is saying I will _personally_ ensure that your whole life is taken apart piece by piece if you let anything else harm one hair on Zoey's head, and I will do it all with a smile." Addison paused, and sure enough a large grin spread across her face as she leaned in. "It's a good thing I'm not making threats, isn't it?" She whispered. The principal let out a squeak.

Zed's arm came and drew her back. "Come on. We've got to go pick Zoey up now." he said. Addison let herself be drawn away. As they headed for the exit, Zed paused and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and one last thing?"

"Yes…?" the word was barely audible by that point.

"If you don't fix things, then I swear," his dark eyes met hers. "What Addison just promised will seem like child's play compared to what I will do." He said. The words hung heavy in the air as he stared the woman down. "Have a good afternoon." He finished, and then they left, the soft click of the door final and deafening behind them as they strolled away.

* * *

It took them a few paces, but when their gazes finally met, neither could help the slow smirks that spread over their faces.

"I don't think Zoey's going to be having any problems anymore."

"Y'know, for the first time since this started? Neither do I."

Addison hummed, her feelings crashing around inside her chest. Without another word she threw her arms around his neck. "You were amazing in there!" She declared.

Zed felt a laugh bubble up as he swung her around. "Maybe, but you were incredible!" He leaned back. "How did you get photos of everything anyway?"

Addison's smile turned devilish as she pulled one of the photos out. Flipping it, she revealed a picture of them, smiling at their graduation party. Zed's jaw dropped. "She never bothered to look at the pictures themselves, I knew once the stack came out she'd cave without ever trying to inspect them."

"You…" Zed laughed and swept her into his arms. "You are _amazing."_

Addison waved him off, cradling his face in her palm. "Please, nothing compares to how wonderful you were. The way you stepped up, called her out on all her bullshit every single time and forced her into those corners, you were so _fantastic_." She smiled. "Zoey's lucky to have such a perfect big brother." She paused, eyes roving his face. "We're all lucky to have you."

Zed softened, nuzzling into her touch. "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around."

"Nope. Definitely my way." She sighed, stretching on tiptoes even as he bent down, pecking him on the lips. "I'm always right after all."

He laughed, head thrown back. "I can't argue with that." He agreed, then paused to glance at his phone. "Come on, we should head out. Zoey's class will let out in a couple of minutes."

"We really should bring her to Cuppa's." Addison said, letting his arm fall across her shoulders as they strolled down the steps and to the corner of the school yard. "I'm sure after everything Azeena's got something really special cooked up for her."

Zed was busy staring at Addison, humming his agreement before he buried his face in her hair. "I love you, you know." he whispered.

"I know." She cuddled closer. "I love you too. Gra zambra." _My zombie._

"Gra ezgraza."_ My everything._

Addison leant her head back, his arms coming around from behind to hold her tight. "I wonder why those people thought we were married though…" she tilted her head. "Do we look old enough to have a kid Zoey's age?"

"Oh God I hope not," Zed laughed along with her, then paused, "Did...did it bother you?"

"What?" she tipped her head back to meet his eyes. "Them thinking we were married?" She checked as he nodded. She settled, mulling the question over. "No. No, it surprised me, but I wasn't upset." Addison huddled back into his embrace. "You've always been my forever. Hearing that...just reminded me how true that is."

"Forever, huh?" Zed asked, hiding his smile in her crown.

"Always." She whispered, then looked back. "Why do you ask? You weren't upset were you?"

"Maybe about being accused of being my dad, but other than that, no. Just curious." He shrugged. "Last thing I want is for you to be upset by these assholes too." He added.

Addison snorted. "I'll continue being upset until they actually do something. If they don't follow up, we're going to be having real issues." She scowled. "I'm going to make cheer initiations look like a harmless prank."

"And there's my scary angel I love so much." He cooed as she laughed, planting a kiss to her cheek as she punched him lightly. They both froze as the principal trotted out from the front doors. Zed glowered, snarling in her direction with as much venom as his soul could muster. Without a second passing the principal all but sprinted to the car park, the screech of rubber on concrete heard a moment later. "Good riddance."

"I love when you get all riled up like that." Addison purred, Zed bending to mouth at her neck unabashedly as she laughed. "Save it for home, babe. We don't need the cops called on us today." She said, still chuckling as he grumbled but complied, a whispered promise in her ear making her shiver.

His attitude flipped a moment later when the bell rang and kids began to flood out. His mood only lightened, laughing and rubbing Addison's shoulders, hauling her back as she spotted the Warrington's on the other side, bunching up her sleeve as she went to march over. He cuddled her until she settled with a grump. More and more kids began to pour out, families reunited and hopping into cars or walking off the premises, the babble of a hundred uncoordinated voices filling the once silent air. Addison and Zed peered through the throngs, searching out green pigtails until at last they spotted Zoey, also searching.

Zed bent down, one last kiss to her cheek. "I'll go get her." He said.

"Behave now." She said, eyebrow raised but smile playing around her lips.

"When do I not?" He asked in turn, eyes glittering as he disappeared to collect his sister.

She couldn't help but laugh as Zed jogged away, watching her goofy man go and sneak up on his sister, laughing and grabbing her in a bear hug like he hadn't just terrified a grown woman into physically fleeing out of the school parking lot. Her eyes followed his movements, leaning up against the metal fence as she watched him swing Zoey up onto his back, exchanging a few words with her teacher who hastily scampered off to deal with some other charges.

Addison turned as someone tapped her on the shoulder. A woman was smiling down on her, all teeth as she leaned into Addison's personal space, forcing her to take a step back.

"Er, hi?"

"Hi there, my name's Carol, I'm head of the PTA." She introduced, shaking Addison's hand with vigor. Behind, several other moms had turned to them. "We meet every few weeks or so just to ensure that our children are getting the best possible education and life experience here." all of this was said in one breathe, leaving Addison blinking as she attempted to process.

"Of course…how wonderful." Addison snatched her hand out of the overly tight grip. "If you'll excuse me, Zed and I are taking Zoey out for ice cream, so-"

"Oh you're with Zoey! Of course! That's just wonderful!" Carol cooed, "It's always so nice to see parents happy to spend time with their daughter. And your husband is just so good with her!" She sighed, and Addison turned to see Zed helping Zoey rummage through her backpack, absorbing every word with a smile as she chattered about her day. "We were all a little concerned about the way she talked about you two, and how _young_ you had to be, but it's obvious you're very good with her."

"_Oh_, we're not-"

"Now no need to be modest." Carol wagged her finger in Addison's face. "It's a very responsible thing to do to have her grandfather taking care of her until you can do more, but it's clear to all of us you're raising her beautifully. She's a very lovely little girl."

"Of course she is, Zoey's nothing if not special. She's amazing." Addison forgot her argument, instead smiling proudly. "Well on her way to being a cheer prodigy, no doubt. So smart too. And she's one of the kindest, gentlest little girls I have the pleasure of knowing." she said.

"She's wonderful," Carol agreed, "That's why we were hoping you'd both be willing to take a spot on the PTA."

"Oh, well, I'm afraid-"

"We really think you'd be an asset," Carol hurried on, and Addison's eyes went wide as the other moms began to descend.

"Absolutely, you're just so sweet with your little angel!" Another mom agreed.

"And you and your husband are so adorable together, the way he dotes over her is precious." A third chimed in.

Addison tried to back up. "Oh, he's wonderful but-"

"You're always welcome here-"

"And I must know what moisturiser you use-"

"You both glow around her so beautifully-"

"It's so nice to see a dad getting involved like that, and you two are so in love, it's just darling-"

"Everything alright babe?" Zed asked, Zoey back on his back piggyback style, arms loosely over his shoulders as he bent down to kiss her cheek. The moms all backed up and Addison nearly ran into his embrace.

"Yeah, this is Carol and-"

"We were just talking to your lovely wife-"

"She's not my-"

"And the PTA would be-"

"We're not really the right-"

"Perhaps we could organise a sleepover? I know Suzie's-"

"We can't say-"

"Or we have a Parent book club. You could both-!"

"_Okay_! We're very flattered you thought about us, it's very considerate, but we really must get going." He cut over the group, exchanging a significant look with his girlfriend as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Addison allowed him to firmly bundle her away from the mob quickly beginning to form around them.

"And they say the zombie hoards were bad…" She muttered as Zed snorted, the trio already hurrying from the school yard. She shook her head. "Sometimes I swear humans are the worst kind of pack animals...I didn't think we were making it out alive for a second."

"Well technically-"

"Don't start."

"Yes dear." Zed smirked as Addison opened her mouth to retort, silencing her with a kiss.

The second he pulled away she pouted. "You can't do that every time."

"I can try though." He argued back, waggling his eyebrows until she was biting back a smile. He tapped Zoey's nose. "See? Necrodopolous charm, works every time." He said, earning a laugh and an eye roll.

"Don't listen to him Zo'," Addison said, "Just another one of your brother's crazy ideas."

"Oh don't worry, I don't listen to him anyway."

"The sad part is I really can't argue with that." Zed sighed as his girls laughed, sharing a high five. "So, who's up for stopping in Cuppa's on the way back?"

"Are you tired already?" Addison teased. He pouted. "College's turning you to a sleepy old man who needs his caffeine."

"Oh hush." He stuck his tongue out at her, Addison smirking before doing the same.

"I wanna go to Cuppa's!" Zoey declared. "Can I get the giant mint sundae surprise?"

"Can you _eat_ a giant mint sundae surprise?" Zed asked, Addison snorting until he scowled playfully in her direction.

"If she is anything like you, I think she can pack away three. Besides," she poked Zoey in the side. "Cheerleading is an energy consuming sport. How else could we stay perky without all that sugar?"

"Yeah!" Zoey wriggled and hopped down from Zed's back, bouncing into Addison's side instead. "We need it! It's important for my _cheer_!"

"I knew there was a secret to why you were so bubbly." He paused. "Does that mean Bree used to double up on everything?"

"Oh sweetie, she still does." Addison assured him, all three of them laughing as they thought on her bubbly and hyperactive personality. Zed leant in, softly kissing his girlfriend until she was tugged off by an impatient Zoey. "Apparently, we don't have time for kissing!" She laughed as she was pulled off.

"You can be gross _at_ Cuppa's!" Zoey groaned, rolling her eyes. "We have to hurry or they're gonna close!" She said. Addison shared a look with Zed, snagging his hand as they were both dragged down the street, Zoey soon catching Addison's attention with talk of her day.

Zed looked down at his little sister, happily babbling to Addison who held her hand as they walked away, chatting back and smiling that beautiful smile she always had. And Zed couldn't help but smile too. His life would not be the same without those two in it; he knew without a shadow of a doubt that was the unshakeable truth. And, as they looked over and waved for him to join them, Zed knew that for as long as he was around, he would fight to keep his girls as happy as possible. No matter what tried to stand in his way.

That was what family was all about.

(Now if he could just track down a good ring… but that's a story for another day)

* * *

A/N: Big thank you to krut09 once again for being so wonderfully and amazingly patient as I got this behemoth of a fic out for you! You're one of the shiniest stars and I'm beyond honoured I get to call you my friend! You're amazing!

(also feel free to review; constructive criticism is wholeheartedly encouraged on all fics!)


End file.
